Besaré a Rohan Kishibe
by Valdemirt
Summary: No era la primera vez que Rohan buscaba vivir en carne propia hechos que le permitieran volver más realistas sus historias, tampoco era la primera ocasión en la que Josuke y Heaven's Door estaban inmersos dichos casos; sin embargo, la sutil diferencia radicaba en lo que terminó por escribir sobre la piel de una problemática persona.
1. Capítulo I

_Este es mi primer fic de JJBA. ;;; Me emociona pero también me pone de nervios._

_No entiendo mucho a Josuke ni a Rohan, pero amo esta ship y les juro que estoy dando lo mejor de mi, así que acepto críticas y sugerencias._

_Por último, quiero agradecer a mis betas, Mía Topazio y Dezato, por ayudarme con esto. YaY~_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

Rohan Kishibe era un mangaka entre el millón. No buscaba fama ni fortuna, tan sólo ansiaba trascender a sus predecesores y contemporáneos con sus obras y dibujos para no ser olvidado, para no ser alguien del montón. Pese a que cientos de miles podrían asegurar que ya había sobrepasado sus metas, para él no era suficiente, aún quedaban más cosas por hacer, más por descubrir, más por experimentar.

Más. Era la palabra que no dejaba de resonar en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

No obstante, fue meses más tarde que esa búsqueda insaciable lo llevó a retomar sus pasos iniciales como mangaka, publicando one shots en diversos géneros, permitiéndole, así, elaborar una detallada lista con los elementos que causaron más impacto en los fans, para anexarlos esporádicamente en su obra magna, la cual, jamás descuidó y que continuaba en publicación.

Ahora se hallaba en una encrucijada o, mejor dicho, en un lío mental. En resumidas cuentas se inscribió en un concurso de historias cortas en una revista exclusiva del género Boys Love; era de los pocos géneros que aún le restaban por explorar.

El problema, por más que investigara, por más que tomase material de referencia, no le parecía suficiente. Habría sido más sencillo entrevistar a parejas homosexuales para que describieran su experiencia, sólo había un pequeñísimo problema: Japón.

Dada la cultura, ver muestras de afecto en público era poco usual, por no decir nulo y casi satanizado. Si decidiera publicar un anuncio, debería proporcionar su nombre, los motivos y la dirección de su casa, con lo cual también acudirían fanáticos ansiosos con fines diversos. Buscar a alguien por Internet que provea de servicios sexuales de hombres para hombres tampoco era una opción, puesto que planeaba centrar su historia en los sentimientos, las lágrimas, el deseo y la aventura que conlleva una relación; para lo poco que Kishibe había experimentado poseer emociones, ninguna de ellas le era útil ahora mismo, y tampoco tenía un interés romántico en particular.

Por otro lado, sólo conocía a dos idiotas y a Koichi, quien ya tenía novia. Pese a que éste último le dejó revisar, por medio de Heaven's Door, como había sido su romance con Yukako, un material de secuestro y terror psicológico no parecía ser una buena proyección de sus intenciones. Luego de eso tuvo que alterar los recuerdos de su amigo para que supiera hablar y escribir Italiano, pero eso era otra historia. Okuyasu fue un caso perdido, es decir, ni siquiera necesitaba usar de Heaven's Door para saber de su mala suerte en el amor, pero pudo extraer ideas para varias escenas hilarantes; ya era algo. Sólo restaba Josuke, a quien no dejaba de ver con cara de irritabilidad, sentado por ahí en su estudio.

«Esto es incómodo» pensó Josuke, a la par en la que miraba algunos rincones de la habitación.

—Oh, quedó muy bien la remodelación de la casa —si no se equivocaba, el lugar en el que se hallaba se había visto envuelto en un incendio (que, en parte, fue su culpa).

Un intento de sonrisa se hizo presente en sus facciones, algo tensas, aunque lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un chasquido de lengua. ¿Para qué lo quería Kishibe allí si sólo lo iba a mirar feo? Fue entonces cuando se aclaró la garganta y cuestionó con neutralidad.

—¿Rohan-sensei?

El nombrado se limitó a suspirar y a relajar los hombros, aún cuando su entrecejo seguía fruncido, sus hombros sí que se relajaron después de un suspiro, al menos era un avance. Lo más probable era que Josuke no le resolviera en lo más mínimo sus inquietudes, lo que tenía justo al frente era un sano adolescente, uno que combatía asesinos seriales y usuarios Stand, pero un adolescente a fin de cuentas, además de que parecía ser bastante social, algo que Rohan nunca fue cuando tenía unos cuantos años menos.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia Josuke, sentándose frente a él, siendo separados por una pequeña mesa de piso.

—Escucha con atención —enunció con seriedad, intentando controlar la hostilidad en su voz—, lo diré sólo una vez. Si no quieres responder, no estás obligado a hacerlo, lo que sí te advierto es que no quiero escuchar ninguna broma salir de esa boca tuya —por mero instinto, lo señaló con el lápiz que sostenía en la mano.

Josuke levantó ambas palmas a la altura del pecho y respondió con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba, intentando sosegar el ambiente.

—Ya, ya, hombre, si quisiera divertirme no habría venido a este lugar, para empezar —sin embargo, su voz sonó casi evasiva, como cuando hablaba con su madre enojada—. Estar mucho tiempo en tu casa sólo revive recuerdos de guerra.

—¿Uh? —Rohan levantó las cejas con arrogancia.

—¡Pe-Pero ese no es el caso! Vengo en son de paz, aparte, me da bastante curiosidad que me hayas llamado a mí en lugar de Koichi.

En los ojos de Josuke se divisó un brillo de intriga casi infantil; en cierto sentido, algo lindo, teniendo en cuenta su edad y las fachas de delincuente que se cargaba. Kishibe no podía evitar fijarse en cada pequeño detalle, ya era cosa de los años que le habían desarrollado esa maña.

«¡Un momento!» ¿Acaso acababa de pensar que Josuke era lindo? ¿Él? ¿El gran Kishibe Rohan?

«No, no, no». Tan sólo había tenido presente y de forma insistente el tema del Boys Love, por lo que fijarse en las facciones de los chicos era inevitable. Además, Josuke era lindo; ignorando su horrendo peinado en forma de carne para hamburguesa, tenía buenas facciones al igual que Jotaro, en quien había decidido basarse para hacer a uno de sus protagonistas; estaba cien por ciento seguro de que a las chicas les encantaría alguien así.

En fin, ese era otro asunto.

—Terminemos rápido con esto —susurró más para sí mismo que para Josuke—. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Un aire silencioso recorrió la habitación de lado a lado, dejando a Josuke inexpresivo durante algunos segundos.

—¿Eh? —fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, pero en cuanto vio las cejas de Rohan contraerse, agregó un par de monosílabos para no dejar el ambiente sumido en el mutismo—. E-Es decir… Es una pregunta que tomaría por sorpresa a cualquiera, ¿no lo crees?

En especial si los involucrados tenían una relación similar a la de ellos dos.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el interés?

—Responde —espetó casi al instante, como si se tratase de una orden.

—Te resultará difícil de creer, me consta, pero soy un chico que cree en el amor —se excusó, también tuvo el recuerdo de haberle mencionado eso a Jotaro tiempo atrás—; aunque eso de combatir a Kira Yoshikage y a los usuarios creados con la flecha distraería a cualquiera de otros asuntos.

—¿Ninguna novia entonces? —cuestionó con monotonía, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—¡Tenía otras prioridades! —inquirió, exaltado, con un leve carmín coloreándole las mejillas.

«¡Demonios!» Era vergonzoso que alguien mayor, aunque fuese por pocos años, lo exhibiera de esa forma.

—Uhm, entiendo.

Aunque Rohan ya no se dirigía al patán de Josuke con un tono agrio y una mirada hosca, tampoco podía bajar la guardia, mucho menos por el rumbo que estaba a punto de tomar la conversación.

—¿Por casualidad nunca te has fijado en hombres?

Oh, allí estaba ese estúpido y denso silencio otra vez.

—¡¿Hah?! —Josuke se puso de pie y señaló con el dedo índice—. ¡¿A qué demonios tratas de llegar, Rohan?! —No sabía si su rubor era de enojo o vergüenza, tampoco era intenso, pero no se dejaría humillar por ese sujeto.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Es un fastidio —soltó en un suspiro cansado. Acto seguido estiró el brazo y un poco su cuerpo para tomar los papeles del concurso de manga en el que se había inscrito. Con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, le explicó lo ocurrido a Josuke, a quien se le bajaron los colores intensos de las mejillas.

El delincuente lo captó con una rapidez casi inmediata a comparación de Okuyasu. Rohan dio gracias a algún ser divino por eso. Sumado a eso, Josuke logró retomar su paz interior, o algo así. Miró los papeles de las bases del concurso, aunque sin leerlos realmente. Restaban ciertos pormenores que no terminaban de encajar para él.

—Entiendo que quieras expandir tus historias y tu forma de dibujo, pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con esto?

—Verás, en eso radica el favor que te mencioné cuando llamé por teléfono —los ojos de Rohan parecieron oscurecerse junto con el resto de su semblante.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Josuke a lo que estaba por pedirle, por eso mismo no se lo mencionó durante la llamada, sería mejor que trataran el tema de frente. Tomó aire con lentitud para darse valor y también incursionó en un alegato mental.

«Tú puedes, Rohan Kishibe. Gracias a tus habilidades llegaste hasta aquí. Has experimentado climas extremosos, aventuras escalofriantes y sensaciones inolvidables. Si pudiste soportar las vísceras de un arácnido sobre tu lengua, hacer eso con Josuke no será tan repugnante en comparación».

—¡Momento! Acaso tú… —Josuke palideció y dio un salto hacia atrás, cubriendo su cuerpo con un brazo—. ¡Lo que quieres hacer, Rohan Kishibe, es tomar mi puro e inocente cuerpo para experimentar una noche de pasión y desenfreno con un hombre!

El valor que Rohan reunió, ahora se hallaba convertido en asco, lo cual, reflejaron muy bien sus facciones.

—¡¿A qué se debe esa cara?!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡Deja de tocarme las narices, jodido Josuke! —veloz como un rayo, no tardó nada para tomar al nombrado por el cuello de la chaqueta—. ¡¿Quién dijo que buscaba acostarme contigo?! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! ¡Tan solo necesitaba besarte, maldita sea!

Josuke tomó las muñecas opuestas por inercia, y separó las piernas para apoyarse, como si estuviese a punto de iniciar una pelea.

—A-Ah… ¡Ah! —pero las últimas palabras de Rohan lo tranquilizaron un poco—. Con que sólo querías besarme.

—¡Sí!

—Ja, ja… ja…

Una risa de exaltación escapó de sus labios, de inmediato, Rohan tuvo la misma reacción que Josuke, y se hicieron reír mutuamente; lo que inició por acción del nerviosismo, poco a poco se transformó en risotadas histéricas, por lo que ambos terminaron aflojando el agarre.

—¡A la mierda con eso! —exclamó Josuke de manera repentina, girándose para salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, lo único que logró alcanzar fue el picaporte de la puerta, antes de ser detenido por la espalda.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Rohan tomó su lápiz, previo a mover su siguiente ficha—. ¡Heaven's Do…!

Sus palabras fueron calladas por la mano de Josuke, quien se giró y se abalanzó sobre él en un súbito impulso para evitar que invocara a su Stand. Ambos cayeron al suelo a manera de costal de papas. No obstante, durante la caída, Rohan flexionó una de sus piernas, esperando golpear el estómago de Josuke, pero para desgracia de éste último, la rodilla de Rohan estuvo a peligrosos centímetros de impactar contra su entrepierna, lo cual, logró evitar de milagro al colocar las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo de madera en un rápido movimiento, logrando detener su cuerpo como quien hace una lagartija.

Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por una sus sienes al haber evitado la tragedia.

—¡Heaven's Door!

—Mierda.

«Besaré a Rohan Kishibe». Fue lo único que Rohan escribió sobre el papel de Josuke antes de levantar la habilidad de su Stand, regresando al otro a la normalidad.

—¡Já! —exclamó—. La victoria es mía, Higashikata Josu…

Un parpadeo fue suficiente para descubrir que no podía hablar más. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. En cuanto notó, a escasos centímetros de sí, que las pestañas de Josuke eran bastante largas, descubrió que había contenido el aire de manera inconsciente a causa de la conmoción, casi al instante retomó su respiración de manera lenta y pausada.

Los labios de Josuke eran cálidos y estaban ligeramente resecos dado que, en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, no le había ofrecido ni gota de té. Decidió humectarlos de manera improvisada con su saliva, pasando lu lengua sobre éstos, así fuera para mejorar la experiencia, pero un quejido suave escapó de su garganta al notar cómo Josuke introducía la lengua en su boca a raíz de sus acciones.

Por primera vez no pensaba en matarlo o sacarlo a patadas de su hogar apenas terminaran con eso, por la simple y sencilla razón de que él lo había provocado.

Sí, había provocado (obligado) a Josuke, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no sentía las arcadas que, imaginaba, iba a percibir apenas se consumara el acto. En su lugar, advirtió un leve calor cuyo origen no radicaba en una zona específica de su cuerpo.

Terminó recostado en el suelo, con ambos brazos tendidos a los costados, saboreando una saliva que no era la suya, sintiéndose abrasado por un calor intenso, viéndose embriagado por un aroma, amaderado de forma sutil, que no se parecía en nada la colonia que solía utilizar, y que hasta ese momento sólo había relacionado con malos augurios, pues siempre que Josuke aparecía delante de él, seguro que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

¿Qué demonios era todo eso y por qué no podía pensar en un dibujo o en una escena decente?

Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, pero lo único que su conciencia podía concebir era Josuke, Higashikata Josuke.

Aunque Josuke sabía que había actuado por la habilidad de un Stand, que se había movido en contra de su voluntad, que alguien había alterado su destino… No estaba molesto. Por increíble que sonara, no quería mandar a Rohan a golpes al hospital, no quería obligarlo a pedir perdón, ni siquiera quería separarse.

En cuanto sintió cómo Rohan cortaba el beso durante unos instantes, en los cuales sintió como le pasaba su lengua por los labios, algo en su cerebro hizo click, como si fuera libre de cierta atadura. Bien pudo aprovechar ese momento para levantarse y salir directo a su casa, mas no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario, reanudó el contacto y buscó que se viera como en las películas cursis a las que su madre lo había arrastrado en algunas ocasiones.

Llegó a pensar en que la situación era absurda; es decir, se estaba preocupando por plantarle un buen beso a Rohan. Al arrogante, fastidioso y vengativo de Rohan.

«¡Eso es!» Se dijo para sus adentros. Ese hombre debía estar buscando una venganza por lo que le había hecho: intentar sacarle dinero, quemarle la casa, mandarlo al hospital y hacer que su manga quedara en hiatus por un tiempo, entre otras tantas cosas.

No había vuelta de hoja. Si eso era lo que quería, eso le iba a dar.

Colocó uno de sus brazos sobre la cabeza de Kishibe para soportar mejor su peso, y con la mano que quedaba libre le acarició con sensual lentitud el abdomen, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la piel que exponía la ropa. Aunque lo dedujo por lo que conocían sus ojos, Rohan no tenía nada de músculo, tan sólo se mantenía delgado, más o menos tonificado.

Tanto su propia respiración como la opuesta se había comenzado a agitar, por lo que supuso que eso debía bastar como "venganza"; en cuanto se separaran, le haría saber que así quedaban a mano.

Se alejó con cuidado y abrió los ojos con pesadez, como si la posición le hubiese resultado de lo más cómoda, pero antes de siquiera esbozar una sonrisa ladina, el rostro abochornado y, en cierto sentido, pesaroso de Kishibe, le hicieron inasequible gesticular alguna clase de mueca.

«Oye, oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí?» Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, intentando dilucidar lo que acababa de ver. Rohan se sentó en el suelo, no lucía vengativo ni victorioso, mucho menos molesto. Lo primero que vino a su cabeza para hacer la comparación, fueron los tristes sonrojos que Yukako le dirigía a Koichi luego de haber pasado lo del secuestro.

Taciturno.

«Maldición». ¿Pero qué había hecho?

—Ehm… —desvió la mirada y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con una mano, intentando recomponerse—. Espero haber sido de ayuda.

No logró ver de manera clara el rostro de Rohan, pero sí lo notó asentir en silencio. Se levantó y dio media vuelta, cruzando el marco de la puerta con relativa calma.

—Con permiso —anunció para retirarse de una casa ajena.

Rohan escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras, y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Durante ese tiempo y varios minutos más, su mente quedó en blanco.

Una de sus manos bajó hacia su abdomen, repitiendo las caricias que le había hecho Josuke. No era igual en absoluto. Una voz en su interior, muy similar a la propia, le comentaba que el beso había sido inexperto, digno de un adolescente, pero Rohan se tocó la frente y mandó a callar a esa voz.

Cada beso, cada caricia, el oxígeno compartido en sus pulmones; todo ardía, sin duda que lo hacía, era como prender fuego a sus entrañas, sentir lava en las venas. Sus labios se sentían un poco húmedos todavía.

«¿Pero qué…?» Había sido egoísta con su petición, arrogante, quizá algo infantil, pero sabía que todo eso se lo había ocasionado Josuke, y lo había dejado ir.

En cuanto recordó cómo mover las piernas, salió del cuarto y bajó de dos en dos las escaleras. Corrió para plantarse a media calle. No pasó ningún auto, pero tampoco había señales de Josuke.

«¡Por un demonio!» Regresó a su casa y subió hasta el estudio.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta era simple, pero en ese momento ya no estaba pensando, sólo podía dibujar. Dibujar. Y dibujar. Antes de que algo en él se rompiera.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, Josuke no dejó de pensar en lo ocurrido. Inclusive fue durante esos momentos que notó lo agradable que resultaba Rohan al tacto. Aunque su personalidad fuera horrible y ambos no tuvieran nada en común.

En esos instantes Josuke recordó cuando compartieron información para atrapar a Kira Yoshikage; recordó la confianza mutua cuando pelearon contra Highway Star, el Stand que atrapó a Rohan en una habitación en aquel túnel… ¿Por qué pensaba en eso justo ahora?

Estaba intentando buscar compatibilidad entre ellos, sí, pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué de la nada sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar en Rohan? Ni siquiera se llevaban bien, además, lo quería usar para hacer su manga gay.

«¡Eso es!» El manga. Heaven's Door. ¿Qué demonios era lo que había escrito en él con su Stand? No podía ser mera coincidencia que de forma espontánea se sintiera como un colegial enamorado, que en cierta medida lo era, pero ese asunto estaba fuera de discusión por ahora.

«Sí». Rohan debió escribirle "me enamoraré de Rohan Kishibe" o alguna mierda similar con el objetivo de observarlo para poder ilustrar su manga. No había otra explicación lógica para lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Ese maldito viejo… —hizo puño la mano y apretó los dientes. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué le dejaba tan mal sabor de boca pensar en Rohan de esa forma?

«¡Ah, maldición!» Estaba pensando demasiado en ello. Al paso que iba, no podría dormir y despertaría con dolor de cabeza. Lo mejor sería confrontar a ese mangaka a primera hora para que anulara los efectos de su Stand; de lo contrario, no escatimaría en mandarlo al hospital por segunda ocasión.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

El transcurso del siguiente par de días fue caótico sin lugar a dudas. Rohan no era alguien a quien se le pudieran atribuir características tales como ser distraído o perder la noción del tiempo, pero no le había pasado una, sino dos veces. ¡Dos! En las que el agua para el té se evaporó más de la cuenta y debió que agregar un poco más para hervir. Lejos de eso, el danzar de las manecillas del reloj acontecía con normalidad.

Quizás exageraba, pero para alguien como él, eso era una completa pesadilla, además de resultar inaudito. Él ya había pasado esa etapa de calentura y hormonas locas que hacen que cualquier adolescente piense con la cabeza equivocada. Aún así, no podía hacer más que sentarse a la mesa con el ceño fruncido, colocar el codo sobre la madera y reposar la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano mientras tomaba té y se distraía con su nuevo juego favorito: comparar quién tenía más información, él con sus estudios de campo o el canal de _National Geographic._

Cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando los abrió ya pasaban las seis de la tarde. De no haberle sucedido aquello con anterioridad, habría jurado que se hallaba bajo un ataque enemigo, cuya habilidad se relacionaba al tiempo.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia fue lo que hizo que la tensión de sus hombros aminorara.

Estaba de suerte.

Justo en la escena que planeaba plasmar en su manga, uno de los protagonistas suspendía sus penas bajo la lluvia; no era su caso, pero la pronta necesidad de experimentar la escena en carne propia avivó una llama en su interior, por lo que cruzó el marco de la puerta que daba a su amplio jardín.

Como un fantasma, abandonó la mente dentro de la casa, y dejó que la piel y la ropa se le empaparan en aquellas fluidas rejas innumerables, que bien podían ser prisiones o liras, y que en más de una ocasión lo habían arrullado o acompañado hasta el amanecer.

Levantó el rostro, buscó respuesta en el aire y pidió ayuda a su estrella, esperando sudar la angustia de lo que pasó aquella vez.

¿Era calma o desesperación lo que sentía?

No lo sabía.

Cuando decidió regresar al interior de su hogar, su mente pronunció lo que sus labios no pudieron.

«Ese mocoso…»

Estornudó.

* * *

—¡Koichi! —un Okuyasu salvaje apareció frente al nombrado, quien apenas había dado un paso fuera del portón de la escuela.

—_¡Wah! _¿De dónde saliste? —cuestionó sorprendido mientras bajaba su maletín, que fungía como mochila y como escudo improvisado.

Okuyasu señaló unos arbustos, cerca de los cuales también estaba Josuke, quien se encaminó a paso lento.

—¡Vamos al karaoke! —gritó, levantando un puño y abrazando por el hombro al chico.

—Gracias por invitarme, pero justo hoy no puedo —explicó con una sonrisa apenada—, debo pasar a la farmacia a comprar unos medicamentos y después tengo que ir con una de mis hermanas a hacer la compra de la semana —elaboró una corta y rápida reverencia a modo de disculpa, antes de despedirse con un gesto de mano—. ¡Será para la próxima!

—Oh, qué mal. Parece que sólo seremos tú y yo —agregó con voz rasposa, recargando el antebrazo en el hombro de Josuke.

—En realidad, yo estaba esperando para despedirme —colocó la mano tras la nuca con una pizca de abatimiento por tener que dejar a Okuyasu solo—. ¡Pero sin duda iremos la próxima semana!

Con eso último Okuyasu recuperó la vitalidad de costumbre, ignorando que era la primera vez en la que los otros dos coincidían en no tener tiempo. De Koichi lo entendía, pero de Josuke… Cuando se percató de ello, ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, lo cual era sospechoso. Tan sólo esperaba que no se metieran en algún tipo de problema.

Centrándonos en Josuke, después de pensarlo mucho durante los días pasados, decidió plantarle cara a Rohan. Una parte de él le decía que simplemente lo dejara pasar, que diera vuelta a la página y listo; sin embargo, el problema yacía en que lograba divisar su figura con total nitidez cada que cerraba los ojos. Era un verdadero problema. Pero la solución era fácil, sólo tenía que pedirle que borrara lo que sea que hubiese escrito en aquella ocasión para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

En pocos minutos se encontró frente a la casa del mangaka y tocó la puerta, ignorando la manera nerviosa en la que algo se apretujaba bajo su pecho.

Un ronco gemido a modo de queja escapó de los labios de Rohan cuando escuchó el timbre de su hogar taladrarle la cabeza. Se levantó con dificultad del sillón en el que se hallaba envuelto en una cobija y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—¿Eres tú, Koichi? —preguntó desganado, al tiempo en que dejaba caer la mano sobre la manija para abrir.

Un par de horas antes le había informado de su deplorable resfriado vía mensaje de texto, de paso le solicitó un favor, ya que no se sentía capaz de caminar hasta la farmacia sin desfallecer en el intento.

La horrible sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio un ridículo tupé pegado a la cabeza de una persona a la cual, por desgracia, conocía bien.

Intentó cerrar la puerta de inmediato, pero Josuke había metido el pie en el resquicio para evitar que eso sucediera.

—¡Rohan-sensei! También me da mucho gusto verlo —agregó con una sonrisa que intentaba cubrir una venita de molestia saltando en su sien.

Estaba de sobra aclarar que Josuke tuvo la fuerza necesaria para adentrarse al lugar.

—Mira, niño —habló Rohan, con una mezcla entre el fastidio y el sufrimiento en la voz—, no llegas en buen momento (nunca lo haces), y la sesión de preguntas y respuestas de la vez anterior quedó oficialmente terminada. No necesitas estar en mi casa.

Pese a que no había sido el mejor recibimiento, algo se exaltó dentro del cuerpo de Josuke. A leguas se notaba que Rohan se encontraba enfermo, tenía el rostro enrojecido y unos milímetros de ojeras también hacían acto de presencia.

—O-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —cuestionó sin malicia alguna, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Por supuesto que sí, el cubrebocas es por moda —en ese instante, Rohan desvió el rostro con rapidez y estornudó; acto seguido, cruzó los brazos para intentar entrar en calor, evitando abrazarse a sí mismo para no evidenciar el frío que sentía.

Con ese gesto fue que Josuke se percató del aire helado que se filtraba hacia el interior, por lo que cerró la puerta. Rohan se limitó a dirigir una mirada de desaprobación, ya que jamás le invitó a pasar. Como sea, le dio la espalda buscando regresar al sofá. No podía subir a su habitación aún, debía esperar a Koichi.

—¿Necesitas alg…?

—No —con ese simple y tosco monosílabo cortó sus palabras, aunque también le hizo percatarse de que no estaba siendo él mismo—. No hace falta —agregó mientras subía los pies para cubrirse con la manta.

Josuke no sabía cómo abordar el tema que lo había llevado hasta allí, por lo que se rascó la mejilla con el índice.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Rohan, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. No tenía la suficiente energía ni para verlo feo.

—Bueno, verás… —respondió, subiendo la mirada para entretenerse en el techo—, hay una cosa que…

¿Desde cuándo mostraba esa timidez? Era verdad que tenía cierto nudo en la garganta, pero no era para tanto. Así, se puso de espaldas a la cabecera del sofá y se recargó allí mismo, quedando a medio sentar. Antes de proseguir, se aclaró la garganta y fue directo al grano.

—Para resumir, no sé qué habrás escrito en mi con el Heaven's Door, pero he estado teniendo algunos inconvenientes por culpa de ello —un leve rubor le coloreó las mejillas, ya que, en cierto sentido, le avergonzaba tener que explicar los detalles—. En fin, quiero que lo borres. Más bien —se corrigió—, necesito que lo borres.

Estaba en su derecho de ordenar aquello, pero de por sí, Rohan ya tenía un carácter difícil, no quería imaginar lo que sería lidiar con él en su condición actual.

Asumió que al otro le entraban sus palabras por un oído y le salían por el otro, ya que no escuchó respuesta alguna.

—Hazme ese favor, ¿bien? Y quedo en deuda contigo, pero sin rencores, ¿entiendes?

Al término de su intento de petición, ladeo el rostro, buscando ver el ajeno, pero lo único que encontró fue a un hombre de veintiún años tendido de forma apacible en el sofá, aunque era difícil saber si estaba dormido o inconsciente. Sea cual fuere la razón, debía estarla pasando terrible para aguantar tan poco despierto.

Un recuerdo fugaz se hizo presente en su memoria, de cuando él era pequeño y una fiebre terrible lo mantuvo postrado en cama los días suficientes como para que su madre lo subiera al coche en plena nevada con el objetivo de buscar un hospital.

Entrecerró los ojos, casi con un gesto tierno, mientras se centraba en la vulnerable y desprotegida figura que tenía delante de sí. Pensar que un hombre tan autosuficiente, excéntrico y arrogante también podía exhibir una faceta tan frágil.

Negó con la cabeza para mandar lejos esos pensamientos. No obstante, sólo por curiosidad, acercó la mano hacia la frente de Rohan, tragando saliva en el proceso, pues temía que despertase y malinterpretara la situación. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando notó la tremenda temperatura que éste se cargaba.

—¿Qué demonios, Rohan? —masculló con molestia, frunciendo el entrecejo.

«Mira que estar así y alardear de que no necesitas nada». Casi por instinto, tomó al hombre entre sus brazos, y lo llevó escaleras arriba con cuidado de no tropezar. Había estado allí las veces necesarias para recordar dónde quedaba su cuarto.

Cuando lo acomodó en la cama, una voz en su interior le repetía: «No, no, no, no, no», pero hizo caso omiso y se tomó la confianza de retirarle el cubrebocas. Examinó bien sus facciones y notó lo bien parecido que era Rohan. No estaba en el extremo de lo lindo ni en el de lo masculino, pero podía decir que era guapo. Por inercia, tocó su rostro, la mejilla, para ser precisos, quitándose la duda sobre lo tersa que era su piel, y sin pensarlo demasiado palpó su labio inferior con el pulgar.

Fue inevitable que pensara en el beso, por lo que acercó el rostro, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de besar a Rohan Kishibe, mas se detuvo. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Inclusive podría contagiarse.

Recargó su frente sobre la ajena, y fue en ese preciso instante que se levantó un poco alarmado, recordando lo que estaba haciendo allí.

«Ah, la fiebre, la fiebre. Debo bajar la fiebre, bajar la fiebre» se repetía una y otra vez mientras sus ojos saltaban de mueble en mueble, buscando algo que pudiera serle de ayuda.

Necesitaba unas toallitas y agua para humedecerlas.

—Oye, Rohan-sen… —llevó una de sus palmas hacia su propia frente.

Cómo si le fuera a responder.

—Bueno, con permiso —susurró casi a modo de disculpa, pero sin sentirse agobiado, mientras abría lo que parecía ser el clóset de la ropa.

En efecto, había mucha ropa, pero nada que le sirviera. Bajó la vista hacia unos cajones. Abrió el primero, y lo único que pudo encontrar fueron un montón de calzoncillos. Una sonrisa maliciosa hizo acto de aparición sobre su rostro. Siempre podría utilizar la ropa interior como sustituto de pañuelos.

Observó por unos segundos la prenda que tenía en la mano. Casi al instante la botó hacia algún lugar y dejó de pensar en ello. Si hacía lo que tenía en mente, Rohan no dejaría de llamarlo pervertido y sabía que tanto Okuyasu como Koichi tendrían curiosidad por saber a qué se debía el ser llamado así, y no estaba dispuesto a explicar algo tan vergonzoso.

Abrió otro cajón. Encontró calcetines, también los sacó y rebuscó un poco más, pero no había nada útil.

Escrutó la habitación con la mirada. Cerca del cuaderno que Rohan cargaba por todos lados para hacer sketches, se hallaba un bolso. Con mucha suerte tendría una toalla de mano allí dentro; y como si fueran sus pertenencias, se puso a esculcar.

¡Bingo!

Sí tenía una toalla de mano. Eso serviría. Después, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó un recipiente hondo, llenándolo con agua.

* * *

En cuanto Rohan abrió los ojos, dedujo por la iluminación que había caído la noche. Sentía el cuerpo cortado, pero no se hallaba tan desorientado ni pesado como hacía algunas horas.

—¿Hm?

Una especie de pañuelo le cubría un ojo y parte de la frente, por lo que se dignó a retirarlo, de inmediato percibió que se encontraba húmedo.

Algo extrañado, se sentó en el borde de la cama con dificultad y estiró el brazo para encender la luz con el interruptor cercano a la cama. El brillo del foco le molestó, aunque no al punto de necesitar apagarlo.

Sobre la cobija con la que se arropó también estaba la chaqueta de un uniforme escolar. Por el tamaño, un dolorcillo de cabeza le indicó que lo de Josuke no había sido un mal sueño. La pregunta lógica era:

«¿Por qué la dejó aquí?» Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Hacía frío.

—Ah, demonios… —susurró luego de un tiempo y buscó su celular con la mirada hasta encontrarlo encima del buró. Lo revisó, buscando por algún mensaje de Koichi.

Al comprobar que no tenía ninguno pendiente, sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación. Tras observar parte de su ropa en el suelo y su clóset abierto, en verdad comenzó a padecer una jaqueca. También maldijo a Josuke por lo bajo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese patán? ¿Acaso su objetivo era saquear su casa mientras se hallaba inconsciente? No tenía pruebas, pero tampoco dudas de que había intentado estafarlo con un juego de dados hacía varios meses, aunque esto había sido el colmo.

No obstante, seguía con la noción de que algo no cobraba suficiente sentido.

En la mesa de piso que tenía por el centro de la habitación había algunos productos, por lo que se acercó a revisar, echándose la chaqueta escolar sobre los hombros. Ya que estaba allí, lo mínimo era darle uso, además de que ya estaba calentita dado su calor corporal y la sensación que dejaba ponerse una chamarra, fría, recién sacada de su armario, no era algo agradable, al menos no en esa época con fuertes vientos y lluvias.

En fin, sobre la mesa se hallaba un _bowl_, cubierto con papel aluminio, una botella de agua y dos cajitas. Sobre el primero reposaba un papel, mal cortado y doblado por la mitad, el cual revisó.

_"Mi madre dice que ayuda para el resfriado, o quizá sólo le gusta comer katsudon._

_—Josuke."_

Eso sí que era una sorpresa, porque, como sabemos, que el sujeto que te saca canas verdes te cargue hasta tu habitación y te atienda en un estado deplorable a causa de un maldito resfriado, no es razón de conmoción; sino el hecho de que se haya molestado en dejar algo para comer.

_"P.D.: No llevaba suficiente efectivo, así que lo tomé de tu billetera. (?)"_

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Los hombros se le tensaron y su visión se tornó sombría. Con reflejos casi antinaturales para alguien enfermo, buscó la billetera, encontrándola dentro del primer cajón del buró.

¿Por cuántos lugares habían pasado las manos de ese criminal en potencia?

En cuanto la abrió, descubrió un ticket de compra de comida a domicilio, y haciendo las cuentas de lo que recuerda que tenía en efectivo y lo que faltaba ahora, sólo había perdido más o menos la mitad del coste del platillo.

¿Acaso Josuke había sido capaz de pagar la otra mitad de su propio bolsillo?

Se quedó un rato de pie, en silencio.

«Qué pobre» dijo para sus adentros, soltando un bufido de decepción y molestia.

«Si vas a hacer la buena acción del año, mínimo hazla bien».

Para variar, habría sido lindo que Josuke pagara todo completo, o que lo cocinara él mismo, aunque no era alguien con pinta de poseer algún talento en la cocina.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

«Mierda». Debía ser culpa del resfriado. Sí. Totalmente.

Retomó su asiento a la mesa y esta vez se centró en el par de cajitas, así centraría su atención en otra cosa. Sobre ellas también había una nota.

_"Rohan-sensei, aquí están los medicamentos que me pidió por mensaje. No se preocupe por el dinero, no fueron costosos en realidad._

_¡Espero que mejore pronto!_

_—Koichi."_

Al menos tenía un recado que no le incitaba a llamar a la policía.

Trasladó las cosas de la mesa al buró para no tener que levantarse. Esta vez destendió la cama para cubrirse como era debido y procedió a retirarse la chaqueta de Josuke. Antes de lanzarla lejos, se dio cuenta de que el aroma que desprendía era agradable, y eso para alguien que se encontraba constipado, ya era mucho decir.

Cerró los ojos para intentar describir mejor el olor. Esa esencia que arrastraba problemas consigo, de alguna manera le resultaba cálida y acogedora.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y despegó la prenda de su cara. Era casi estúpido lo que estaba pensando, es decir, debía tratarse de colonia barata de esas que usan los adolescentes. Si no podía comprar katsudon, mucho menos un _Christian Dior._ Aún así, no pudo arrojarla al suelo.

«Servirá como mantel» se convenció a sí mismo, colocándola sobre la cama, antes de tomar el bowl y los palillos que reposaban a un lado.

En cuanto retiró el aluminio, algo del buen aroma llegó hasta sus sentidos; no tenía demasiado apetito, aún así debía intentar comer algo para tomarse las pastillas.

Apenas dio el primer bocado, se alivió de que aquello siguiera tibio, por lo que concluyó que no debió pasar mucho tiempo desde que Josuke salió de su casa hasta que él abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué no esperó más tiempo? Su casa era grande, pudo haberse quedado. Es más, hasta podría haber tomado la iniciativa si…

Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con algo de arroz, por lo que procedió a dar golpecitos en su pecho justo antes de tomar la botella de agua.

Terminó agitado, jadeando, ya que no entraba oxígeno suficiente por su nariz, aunque no sabía si ese estado se le atribuía a casi atragantarse o a lo que acababa de pensar.

¿Él? ¿El gran Rohan Kishibe molesto porque un niñato de dieciséis años no tomara la iniciativa? ¡¿Con él?!

«¡Imposible!» Eso, sin lugar a dudas, era una clara señal de que iba a morir pronto… o que estaba enloqueciendo.

* * *

Luego de darse una larga ducha y colocarse la pijama, Josuke se sentó en el borde de la cama. Colocó las palmas sobre el colchón y levantó el rostro, soltando un amplio suspiro.

Giró el rostro hacia su mesita de noche, sobre esta, se hallaba un tubito color verde de unos seis centímetros. Su madre tenía algunos de esos en colores que iban del violeta al rosa, y gracias a eso y a las letras en los costados que correspondían a la marca, sabía de sobra que se trataba de un bálsamo labial.

El inconveniente era que ese en específico era de Rohan.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. La razón de que tuviera eso justo ahora se debía a que lo tomó de aquel bolso cuando buscaba la toallita de manos. Cabe aclarar que Josuke no era cleptómano, ni mucho menos, simplemente la curiosidad, el momento, la situación… ¡Que no lo había robado, maldita sea!

Lo tomó en un puño en un movimiento rápido. Respiró profundo y luego analizó el objeto durante ingenuos instantes.

Por peculiar capricho, lo abrió y acercó el producto a su nariz percibiendo el sutil aroma a menta.

Con eso era que Rohan se humectaba los labios, y por eso sabía a menta…

«No, no, no». Agitó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?

Sin embargo, en un impulso de idiotez y por sana e inocente curiosidad, terminó deslizando el bálsamo de un extremo al otro sobre su labio inferior, como si se tratase de un lápiz labial.

Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco.

Un beso indirecto.

Casi al instante de notar lo que había hecho, lanzó la cosa esa por la ventana e invocó a Crazy Diamond para que reparara el daño al vidrio y regresara el objeto a su mano.

—¡Josuke! —Tomoko, abrió la puerta de golpe—. Respeto tu privacidad como mi hijo, tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre, entrando de todos modos.

—¿Ah? —intentó poner todos sus pensamientos en orden—. ¡Pero ni siquiera tocaste la puerta!

—¡Sí que lo hice! —replicó ella, colocando las manos a cada costado de su cadera.

—No es cierto —murmuró, haciendo una especie de puchero mientras desviaba la mirada.

Aunque su cabello, luego de una ducha, cubría parte de su rostro cuando se hallaba de perfil, su madre pudo notar el color carmín que tenía coloreando su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo, Josuke?

—¿Uh?

—Tu rostro está rojo.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Eso! —se giró para verla antes de negar con la cabeza—. No es nada, tan sólo pasé demasiado tiempo en el agua y me acaloré.

—Hmmm —se cruzó de brazos, y aunque tenía sus dudas, confiaba en Josuke, era un buen chico. Por lo que no le haría preguntas innecesarias—. Si tú lo dices —se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero agregó algo antes de retirarse—. La cena está lista, baja antes de que se enfríe.

—¡Sí! Bajaré en un momento.

Higashikata Josuke. Dieciséis años. Acaba de percatarse que estar enamorado de Rohan lo vuelve estúpido.


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPÍTULO III**

La sensación era febril y electrizante. Sentía las rodillas temblar en cada movimiento. De su boca no salía ni un solo gemido, pero su respiración exhibía con notoriedad su alteración y jadeaba a un ritmo pausado, ahogando cualquier otro sonido en lo profundo de su garganta. Josuke lo estaba penetrando con pasión, con lentitud. Ambos se hallaban de pie, ya que no habría otra posición para hacerlo. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo Rohan se colocaría en cuatro para recibir sexo, mucho menos dejaría que alguien más se posicionara sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas. ¡Primero muerto!

Tenía el pecho en frío contacto con las baldosas de mármol que forraban las paredes del baño. Su pene apenas rozó la superficie y sintió un escalofrío amainar su cuerpo en respuesta, apretando los dientes con fuerza para que ningún sonido de debilidad resonara en la habitación.

«Estúpido mocoso superdotado» pensó, aunque no se refería precisamente a su intelecto. Lo que tenía entre las piernas no correspondía a un chico de dieciséis años, tampoco la anchura de su espalda, ni su maldita estatura.

Eso no era lo peor. La verdadera cuestión era: ¡¿Por qué Higashikata Josuke?! De todos los seres humanos en la faz de la Tierra ¿Por qué estaba viviendo esa íntima experiencia con él? Ese era otro punto a discutir, pues tampoco recuerda cómo llegaron ahí, ya era muy tarde para descubrirlo.

Tenía un par de manos sosteniendo con firmeza sus caderas, hundiéndose en su piel, lo cual, tarde o temprano terminaría por teñirla de un color rojizo o purpúreo, producto de la fuerza aplicada. La sensación de Josuke hundiéndose por completo en su cuerpo era inenarrable, una completa locura, y no sabía si odiarse a sí mismo por permitir semejante insensatez u odiar aún más a Josuke por atreverse a profanar su sacrosanto culo.

—¡Ah! —Rohan abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe.

El pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez, tenía un nudo en la garganta, su corazón se encontraba más que desbocado y sudaba frío. La luz de la mañana y la frescura del ambiente le confirmaron que ya era de día. Tenía las sábanas apretadas entre las manos y se sentía terrible.

Volteó a ver el reloj sobre su mesa de noche y descubrió que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, con eso corroboró haber dormido, al menos, nueve horas; y todo para haber descansado una mierda.

Comenzó a respirar con mayor naturalidad cuando se fijó que su pijama cubría su cuerpo, aunque, por alguna razón, se sentía incómodo y… ¿apretado?

Se sacó de encima las cobijas y descubrió una mancha más oscura justo entre las ingles de su pantalón grisáceo. No tardó en estirar el resorte tanto de la ropa como de sus interiores. Esa semi erección mañanera que todo hombre debía presentar como prueba de una buena salud estaba justo ahí, pero había algo más que no debía estar bajo toda esa tela.

«No...»

Introdujo la mano que tenía libre y de inmediato percibió una viscosa humedad.

En cuanto sus ojos se hicieron con la información visual sólo pudo pensar una cosa.

«Debe ser una jodida broma».

Era semen.

Con toda la fuerza que un arrebato de ira podía favorecer a sus músculos, hizo puño la mano y golpeó directo a la pared.

—Vete al infierno, Higashikata Josuke —murmuró, con un siseo de víbora bien cargado de veneno. Eso no se podía quedar en lo profundo de su cabeza conviviendo con el resto de sus _sanos_ (y muy cuestionables) pensamientos.

Se las iba a pagar. Primero, por haberlo mandado al hospital, después, por quemar su casa e intentar estafarlo, y, ahora, por hacer que el gran Kishibe Rohan tuviera un estúpido sueño húmedo de puberto. ¡Ni en los mismísimos inicios de sus años mozos le había ocurrido algo así!

—Te maldigo como el despreciable ser humano que eres.

—¡Achú! —Josuke estornudó con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, hermano —Okuyasu se quitó la bufanda y se la puso encima a su amigo—. No te puedes enfermar justo ahora. Ya casi van a ser exámenes y necesito que me pases las respuestas en el de matemáticas.

—No, pues, gracias por preocuparte por mi salud —al finalizar, pasó un brazo por el cuello de Okuyasu en un dramático intento por ahorcarlo, ya que pareciera procurarlo para beneficio propio.

—A todo esto, ¿qué pasó con la chaqueta de tu uniforme? —agregó Koichi, mientras Okuyasu se quejaba y daba palmaditas frenéticas al brazo de Josuke para que lo dejara respirar.

—Ah, eso —aflojó el agarre, dejando de su amigo se zafara para recuperar oxígeno, y desvió la mirada al cielo—. La olvidé en la lavandería, así que pasaré por ella al término de las clases —respondió, intentando lucir despreocupado al colocar una mano tras la nuca y adornar su rostro con una sonrisa.

No era la clase de persona que le mentiría a los demás, mucho menos a ese par, a quienes consideraba casi como familia luego de todo lo ocurrido; sin embargo, contarles todo lo sucedido con Rohan era complicado y sabía de antemano que le harían toda clase de preguntas apenas supieran que se habían besado.

Por otro lado, Rohan se encontraba justo en el cuarto de baño, evitando a toda costa centrar su ángulo de visión en la zona específica donde aconteció la pesadilla; porque eso había sido, una vil, atroz, cruel y hórrida pesadilla.

Botó sus prendas directo al cesto de ropa sucia y procedió a enjabonar cada rincón de su cuerpo, buscando que el agua y la espuma lavaran aquellas marcas imaginarias que su cuerpo tanto resentía.

Una vez limpio, se dispuso a ahogar cualquier atisbo de preocupación en lo profundo del ofuro. El agua estaba en su punto y no permitiría que ese asqueroso pervertido le destrozara la consciencia. Porque, claramente (sólo para Rohan), el depravado aquí era el único que no hacía acto de presencia. ¿Quién cumplía con esa condición? Josuke, por supuesto. Lo cual infiere que, de estar con el muchacho, el infame sería el propio Rohan, por hacer que un adolescente se lo follara.

«¡¿Qué?!»

Casi de inmediato, la ardiente escena se repitió por completo en su memoria, y en una fracción de segundo revivió roces, caricias, besos, mordidas y las embestidas contra su virginal cuerpo.

«¡Oh, no, no! No de nuevo».

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se sumergió por completo en el agua. Eso lo ayudaría a no pensar más.

Tras unos instantes, sacó la cabeza. Pasó ambas manos de la barbilla hacia la frente, ayudándose así para retirarse el cabello de la cara y suspirar de alivio.

Al fin. Paz y tranquili…

«¿Eh?»

Al bajar la mirada, se topó con una imagen distorsionada por el agua.

«¡¿Eh?!»

¡Porque eso estaba distorsionado por el agua, ¿verdad?!

Él conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, pero casi podía dar por sentado que había algo que no encajaba en las dimensiones establecidas. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Entonces, bajó la mano poco a poco hacia su entrepierna y, ahí estaba, una erección.

«Ah, bien, sólo estoy duro».

De repente, su semblante quedó inexpresivo y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco. ¡Con un demonio eso iba a estar _bien_!

«¿Por qué carajo…?»

¿Ah? Había algo raro en su ojo. ¿Un tic? No. Sólo le temblaba la ceja de manera involuntaria.

«¡La que te parió, Higashikata Josuke!»

El agua no era segura. Ese líquido infernal se la había jugado en su contra subiendo su temperatura corporal. En situaciones normales no se habría excitado por Josuke. Ahora sólo tenía que salir de la ducha y pararse bajo el chorro de agua fría. En un par de minutos quedaría como nuevo. Además, el agua fría ayudaba a la circulación y los músculos, o eso había leído por ahí. Justo antes de salir por completo de la tina, se detuvo en seco, gracias a que una pequeña, pero muy importante, incomodidad en la garganta le recordó que no estaba del todo recuperado del resfriado. Si se metía de golpe al agua helada, lo más probable era que recayera en bronquitis, o peor aún, en neumonía, y eso significaba otra visita al hospital acompañada de una pausa a su manga y la descalificación automática del concurso _Boys Love_ por ausencia de manuscrito.

¡Eso es!

Como si tuviera las respuestas a los misterios del universo, una súbita idea se hizo presente en su cabeza.

«¡Ese manga yaoi!»

Si había algo que compartía casi tanta culpa como Josuke, había sido esa imprudente decisión de hacer un… ¡Momento! Si aceptaba que la decisión de hacer ese manga era imprudente, era como decir que él mismo estaba siendo imprudente, y Rohan podía ser muchas cosas, como divino, orgulloso e inteligente, pero no imprudente.

De nuevo, la culpa recaía en Josuke, haciendo que éste interrumpiera la clase de inglés con otro fuerte estornudo.

Sólo restaba sacarle provecho a la situación, así que regresó a la comodidad del agua caliente para pensar. Traer a la mente temas incómodos o desfavorables debía ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad, por lo que cerró los ojos y prosiguió a hacer una lista mental de dichos tópicos.

«Segunda guerra mundial. Jodido Josuke, quemó mi casa. La cara de Okuyasu. Martin Luther King. El polen. ¿Hasta dónde se lavan la cara los calvos?»

¡Bien! Eso debería bastar.

—Oh…

Al carajo, no funcionó.

Una chispa de raciocinio brotó de entre sus entumecidas neuronas. Por ahí tenía una lista de cosas para experimentar que le pudieran ser útiles para el manga yaoi. No le gustaba mucho pensar en ello, pero masturbarse era una de las cosas que conformaban la lista, ya que nunca antes lo había hecho, quizá podría aprovechar la situación en la que se encontraba más que inmerso para averiguarlo.

Respiró profundo. Podía hacerlo.

No demoró demasiado en tomar su pene con una mano para comenzar un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, quería salir de esa cuanto antes, pero por alguna razón, no lograba avanzar demasiado en su cometido.

¿Cómo fue que logró ponerse tan duro entonces?

Hizo un repaso de todo lo que había sucedido desde que se levantó. No fue hasta el momento en que recordó su sueño (pesadilla) con Josuke, que un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo y se obligó a sí mismo a recargarse en la bañera.

«Ah, rayos» pensó, a la par en que recordaba a Josuke y eso le brindaba placer.

Casi a manera de reflejo, llevó la mano que quedaba libre hacia sus testículos, masajeándolos. Una cosa llevó a otra y en poco tiempo deslizó los dedos más atrás, alcanzando su ano para estimularse con movimientos circulares y superficiales.

—Mierda… —dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Con relativa rapidez, percibió cierto cosquilleo entre sus ingles y se vio obligado a acelerar el movimiento de bombeo con la mano que sostenía su miembro. Eyaculó bajo el agua y su mente divagó por unos momentos, analizando como su semen se dispersaba paulatinamente en el agua mientras regulaba su agitada respiración por la boca, aún si sabía que la forma correcta de hacerlo era por la nariz.

Salió del _ofuro_ ignorando la pesadez del cuerpo. Su piloto automático se encargó de secar bien su cuerpo y colocar ropa sobre su piel. Al cruzar la puerta, casi como un zombie, su visión consternada en el espejo le hizo volver en sí.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

No. Nada de eso.

Rohan sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido. Negarlo lo convertiría en un imbécil y él trascendía ese plano mortal al grado de recibir vítores y alabanzas. Los adjetivos vulgares y despectivos eran para otro tipo de personas, pero no para él.

Como una flor que se marchita en el otoño, dejó caer sus rodillas al piso. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos casi de manera violenta y obligada, y con la misma rabia estampó sus puños en el suelo de madera.

«Esto no puede estar pasando».

Él estaba… Él estaba…

—Maldición —se forzó a susurrar, con desgaste en el cuerpo, con el desgarro del alma—. ¡Maldición!

Él estaba… Y del idiota de Josuke…

* * *

Luego de sobrevivir al cruel y perecedero _break down _mental, Rohan se encontraba como nuevo, y apenas era medio día. No había nada que una infusión de las hierbas correctas no pudiera aliviar.

Tomó el papel en el que había enlistado algunas cosas para experimentar y sintió una enorme cruz caer de sus hombros en cuanto tachó la opción de "masturbarse". No lo volvería a hacer jamás en la vida.

«A ver, a ver. ¿Qué sigue?»

Embriagarse.

«Cielo santo, Rohan del pasado, ¿en qué estabas pensando?»

Desde la perspectiva de la mayor parte del mundo, esos detalles eran apenas nimiedades, pero para el exitosísimo mangaka eran una espantosa jaqueca. No tenía amigos, ya que eran una molestia, además de que casi todos los seres humanos eran incompatibles con su personalidad, y el único amigo que se le venía a la mente era bastante menor de edad como para ir de copas con él. Bueno, siempre estaba el plan B: la comodidad de su hogar, que desde hacía muchos años podía considerarse el plan A.

Arrancó su auto hacia una licorería, si no estaba mal, cerca del centro había una. Compró selectas variedades de whiskey, además de bebidas sabor ginger ale, pues según el experto de la tienda, la combinación era excepcional en caso de que el sabor del alcohol mismo le resultara difícil de pasar. En casa tenía hielo, así que lo tomó del refrigerador apenas volvió y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

—Aquí vamos —dijo Josuke en un suspiro, inspirándose algo similar al valor para tocar la puerta de la razón de sus más recientes tragedias.

Llevó la mano al timbre y esperó. Ese extraño revoloteo en la parte baja de su abdomen se tornaba más inquietante a cada segundo.

Escuchó algo caer.

«¿Una silla?» El ruido fue característico de un mueble; después, otra cosa también terminó en el suelo.

«¿Qué estará pasando allá adentro?» ¿Acaso Rohan se encontraba en problemas?

Tocó el timbre una vez más, algo ofuscado. Si el pedazo de excéntrico que vivía ahí no le abría, rompería la puerta para ver qué ocurría. Total, tenía a Crazy Diamond para arreglarla después.

Para fortuna de todos, nada de eso pasó.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —fue lo que se escuchó del interior de la vivienda, en un tono altibajo muy inusual, antes de que el mangaka abriera al fin, luego de luchar con sus propios pies por caminar recto y de patear el inútil perchero que se interpuso en su camino.

—Rohan-sensei —murmuró Josuke, casi atónito, al vislumbrar el rostro enrojecido del nombrado y el cómo se cargaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

Josuke percibió el característico hedor del alcohol en su aliento, por lo que desvió el rostro. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido para que ese hombre terminara tan borracho? Es decir, tenía la noción de que meterse en su vida era como pisar un campo minado, pero el hecho de que llevaban rato conociéndose hacía que le picara la curiosidad.

—¿Uh? ¡¿Me estás escuchando, imitación barata de delincuente?!

En ese estado, la cara de pocos amigos y la violencia con la que le hablaba se sentían potenciadas, y por lo poco que sabía de lidiar con gente así, intuía que empeorar su ánimo no sería la mejor decisión.

—Vine por mi chaqueta. ¿Recuerdas? —agregó, al fin, con una sonrisa nerviosa y bobalicona—. La olvidé aquí cuando enfermaste.

Aunque tenía ganas de solucionar _otro _asunto de una vez por todas, hiciese lo que hiciera sería una pérdida de tiempo ahora.

—Tu chaqueta… —entrecerró los ojos, como hurgando entre los pocos y lúcidos recuerdos a los cuales aún tenía libre acceso—. ¡Ah! La chaqueta… La dichosa chaqueta.

Dio media vuelta.

—Pasa.

—No, no. Prefiero esperar, muchas gracias.

—¿Eh?

Rohan le dirigió esa mirada diabólica que no hacía más que augurar la muerte y, entonces, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, intentando zarandearlo con poco éxito.

—¡Escúchame bien, infeliz! Ya has invadido mi casa como si fuera la tuya cuando te quiero mil metros lejos de aquí —hipó—, y ahora que te digo que pases, repentinamente recuerdas tener modales.

Josuke se sentía incómodo, pero no podía responder, ya que lo que había dicho era cierto.

—¡Pues me importa una mierda y entras!

No soltó para nada al muchacho, intentando meterlo junto con él a tirones.

—O-Oye, no hagas eso. Podría ser… ¡peligroso! —logró atrapar a Rohan antes de que cayera al suelo, pero al recibir semejante mirada de odio, lo dejó de rodillas en el piso, antes de soltarlo y hacerse a un lado, ya dentro de la casa.

—Iré por la chaqueta —agregó, presentándole una ardua tarea el ponerse de pie, por lo que apoyó las manos en la pared para buscar un soporte.

Josuke miró alrededor. Sobre la mesa de centro había varias botellas y una silla en el suelo. Quizá eso fue lo que escuchó caer. Entonces, regresó su mirada hacia Rohan, quien intentaba caminar en línea recta, sin tropezar con sus pies, en dirección hacia las escaleras. Por mucho que su relación estuviera en términos peculiares, no podía dejar que semejante borracho subiera y bajara por sí solo, aunque tampoco lo iba a escoltar.

—¡No es necesario, Rohan-sensei! —se paró detrás de él y lo tomó por los codos, como cuando su madre llegaba cansada, casi dormida, y debía encaminarla a su habitación.

Lo más cercano era un sofá, así que no escatimó en hacer uso de la fuerza para sentar al deplorable mangaka ahí.

—¡¿Pero qué crees que estás…?!

—¿Está arriba, verdad? —lo interrumpió, avanzando a paso rápido hacia arriba—. Iré por ella rápido. ¡Me verá aquí antes de que pueda procesarlo!

Rohan no tuvo tiempo de argumentar, el muchacho había subido a toda prisa saliendo de su rango de visión, el cual, de todos modos era borroso y confuso. Sin embargo, le importó un carajo y se levantó de su lugar llegando con bastante dificultad hacia el primer escalón, sosteniéndose del barandal de caoba. Sin lugar a dudas no se sentía capaz de subir, pero esta vez no se tropezó al caminar, así que no podía estar tan mal como parecía.

—¡Rohan-sensei! —Josuke llamó su atención desde la parte superior de la escalera—. La encontré —enseñó la prenda mientras bajaba tan rápido como subió.

En verdad fue fácil dar con su ropa. Estaba colgada justo en la puerta del armario. No perdió tiempo para vestirse e hizo una corta reverencia.

—Permiso.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un sólo paso —amenazó, señalándole con el índice.

—¿Hm? —se giró, algo confundido, observando al otro acortar la distancia para tomarle de la ropa como punto de apoyo.

Entonces, le revisó ambas manos con la mirada, cerciorándose de que no tuviera algún objeto punzocortante, por pequeño que fuera. Si en días comunes, ese hombre ya era impredecible y difícil, no quería imaginar lo que podría tener en esa cabeza revuelta justo ahora.

—Tú… —hipó de nuevo—. Me has dado muchísimos problemas desde que llegué a Morioh, Higashikata Josuke —levantó el rostro, con el ceño fruncido, para encarar al mocoso—, y hasta ahora no te he cobrado ni una sola.

Con esas palabras, Josuke se dio una idea de a lo que iba, pero en esos instantes no tenía cómo pagarle.

—A-Ah… Sí. Sobre eso…

—¡Cierra la boca, que aún no termino de hablar!

Por alguna razón, Rohan enojado le daba la sensación de ser regañado por su propia madre.

—Hazte responsable por ello.

Esa última oración le dio a Josuke un sentimiento diferente. Era serio, era profundo, y logró perderse en esos ojos color esmeralda, que nunca se había detenido a mirar.

—Uhm —un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, pero no se dejó intimidar por aquello—, claro. Podría hacerlo… supongo. Pero, verás, mi madre congeló mi cuenta bancaria porque…

Sus palabras fueron calladas de la manera menos predecible. La gente lo había intentado callar con un golpe directo a la boca del estómago o a la cara, inclusive interrumpiendo con un grito colérico, pero lo que Rohan acababa de hacer era inaudito. Le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sensación de sus labios siendo presionados contra los ajenos lo congeló por algunos instantes, haciéndole difícil reaccionar en respuesta.

La confusión y el deseo se apoderaron de su mente. ¿Por qué Rohan lo estaba besando? ¿Por qué no sentía el resto de su cuerpo? ¿Estaba bien eso?

No. En absoluto. No estaba bien.

En lugar de responder al contacto, tomó las muñecas del contrario.

—Rohan-sensei, escucha, estás ebrio y no sabes lo que…

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy ebrio y _sé_ lo que hago! —replicó entre beso y beso—. También estoy seguro de que no quiero oírte hablar.

—Hm —una extraña emoción invadió su cuerpo. Veía a Rohan decidido, molesto y ansioso a la vez. Era muy extraño, pero también estaba el latente impulso que le susurraba lo mucho que deseaba eso.

Reaccionó al superficial contacto con movimientos casi tan torpes como quien los había iniciado. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cinco. Ocho. Y, de repente, perdió el conteo de la cantidad de besos que estaba respondiendo. Colocó una mano sobre la espalda baja de Rohan y atrayéndolo hacia sí, desapareció el poco espacio que llegó a existir entre ambos. Rohan le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, volviendo asfixiante el contacto y Josuke no tardó en separar los labios para mezclar su aliento. Al sentir la lengua de Rohan, entrelazándose con la propia, percibió un cosquilleo singular en sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos para analizar qué era aquello, pero tan sólo sintió cada vez más caliente su cuerpo. Era algo ardiente, fogoso, como tener lava en las venas, y cuyo origen no yacía en sí, sino en quien tenía justo al frente.

A diferencia de la última ocasión, besar a Rohan estaba siendo como probar alcohol por primera vez, no sólo porque éste tuviera más alcohol circulando en su torrente que la propia sangre, sino por lo embriagante que resultaba. Podría repetirlo una y otra vez, sabiendo que está cayendo en el vicio, pero sintiéndose débil, dependiente e incapaz de dejarlo.

Maldición, ¿pero qué le había hecho? Seguro que Heaven's Door tenía una habilidad oculta para hacer amarres, porque era antinatural lo mucho que había deseado a Rohan esos días, y que hasta ahora, probándolo, se diera cuenta de ello.

Se separaron un poco, para pasar la saliva que se había acumulado y reanudaron sus acciones en una fracción de segundo, de una manera más húmeda, más acalorada, más hambrienta.

Como un capricho personal, Josuke pasó ambas manos por la cintura ajena, sintiendo lo pequeña que era en comparación a cómo se veía, y no dudó en introducirse bajo la ropa para deleitarse aún más con la temperatura.

Tras varios minutos decidió trazar un camino de besos y leves mordidas, desde la mejilla de Rohan hasta su cuello, donde tuvo una mayor extensión de piel para gozar.

Aunque la respiración de Rohan se entrecortaba, no hubo momento en que dejara escapar un solo quejido, pero lo que hizo después salió de su autocontrol, como quien trata de tomar el agua entre los dedos.

—Esta mañana tuve que masturbarme por tu culpa —comentó, como si fuera lo peor en su vida, o en esa semana, cuando menos—. Esa también me la vas a pagar.

—¿Ah, sí? —agregó, divertido y extrañado a la vez, sin dejar de probar ese cuerpo—. No sabía que fueras tan pervertido.

—¡Serás...!

Sin embargo, volvió a besarlo para que se callara. Debía ser a causa del alcohol. ¿Quién en su sano juicio te diría que se mast…?

Un momento. Si interpretaba bien lo que acababa de decir, ¿eso significaba que Rohan había hecho aquello… pensando en él? ¿Lo que trataba de decirle era que había fantaseado con él? ¿En la mañana? ¿O sea, estando sobrio?

Algo no andaba bien, y no sabría qué era si permanecía en esa casa más tiempo. Intentando ser lo menos brusco posible, Josuke puso fin a la faena y retrocedió un paso, topándose de espaldas contra la pared.

—Rohan-sensei —lo tenía agarrado de los hombros para asegurar que no se tambaleara—, deberíamos tratar éstas cosas cuando esté cuerdo.

Sin saberlo, aquel muchacho aplicó una técnica familiar y ancestral que consistía en correr lo más lejos posible en tiempo récord. En el camino se aseguró de no dejar nada en aquel lugar y cerrar la puerta al salir, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa y hallarse en su habitación.

Su madre aún no llegaba del trabajo, lo cual era bueno, ya que se ahorraría una explicación (excusa). El corazón le iba a mil por hora y algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, sin mencionar que aún jadeaba para asegurar que a sus pulmones entrara oxígeno suficiente.

Había hecho mal. Todas y cada una de sus acciones harían llorar a su difunto abuelo, o, cuando menos, harían que lo encerrara tras un par de barrotes cerca de setenta y dos horas para ver si así se le quitaba lo idiota.

Es decir, aquí el menor de edad era él, pero claramente se había aprovechado de alguien que no estaba en sus cabales. Había tomado ventaja de su… de su… ¿De su qué? ¿Enemigo? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? ¿Enemigo con beneficios? Ni siquiera sabía qué relación tenía con Rohan ahora.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, moviéndose con pesadez para quedar boca arriba. Llevó una mano directo hacia los labios, los cuales aún recordaban la calidez y la suavidad de otros; sus manos rememoraban la forma exacta y la temperatura que palparon; y estaba casi seguro de que olía un poco a alcohol.

Entonces recordó lo que le mencionó Rohan. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, ¿no es así? Por lo que podía asumir que Rohan se la jaló pensando en él y, por alguna razón, aunque se trataba de otro hombre, no sintió asco. Es más, le habría gustado verlo.

Su rostro adquirió el color de la grana y se cubrió con ambas manos, soltando un grito de adolescente hormonal, estúpido y enamorado.

De alguna manera, todo eso significaba que Rohan se sentía como él, ¿cierto? También quería verlo, tocarlo, besarlo y... más. No obstante, una duda mucho mayor removió su interior: ¿Qué escribió Rohan aquella vez? ¿Y por qué? Suponiendo que Rohan tuviese un amor unilateral hacia él, ¿no habría ido demasiado lejos volviéndolo correspondido con ayuda de su Stand? ¿Acaso todo había sido un vil montaje para lograrlo?

Cuantas más eran sus esperanzas por ser correspondido, también se incrementaban las dudas y, sin estar consciente de ello, eso sería lo que le quitaría el sueño por el resto de la semana.

Por otro lado, lo primero que Rohan hizo a la mañana siguiente fue vomitar. No tenía apetito y prefería morir si con eso dejaba de sentir lo que había de los hombros para arriba. Primero se centraría en sentirse menos de la mierda, y más tarde se pondría a trabajar dibujando todo lo que alcanzase a recordar. Ni loco volvería a experimentar algo así de nuevo. Lo más probable es que tirara el resto del whiskey por el drenaje.

No volvería a probar una sola gota de alcohol en su vida, a no ser que se trate de una copa ligera acompañando ciertos tipos de comida, o en casos estrictamente necesarios.


	4. Capítulo IV

_Como recordatorio, la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años, creo que se va a cambiar a los 18, pero este fic ocurre en 1999 y en esa época era a los 20. (?)_

_Sin más que agregar, disfruten el capítulo. o/_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Transcurridos un par de días, Josuke se armó del valor necesario para ver a su más reciente dolor de cabeza y pionero de sus insomnios; no le importaba si lo encontraba enfermo, borracho o hasta el cuello de trabajo, iba a solucionar sus problemas de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, aunque se metió a su casa por la fuerza, pues nadie le abrió, la encontró completamente vacía.

Luego se enteró, por Koichi, que Rohan había salido de viaje a Brasil, ya que los eventos de su manga se llevarían a cabo en un lugar ficticio muy similar a dicho país.

Josuke se indignó y permaneció molesto durante varias horas, hasta que se percató de ello. Él y Rohan no eran… nada. ¿Por qué tendría que avisarle a dónde se marcharía? Es decir, habría sido un lindo detalle, pero…

Tomoko permaneció en silencio y, con relativa calma, comió la mitad de sus alimentos, eso sin despegar la mirada de su querido retoño con apariencia de delincuente, quien llevaba minutos enteros con sus ojos azules, apagados, inmersos en su comida, aunque no estaba segura de que la estuviese viendo en realidad.

—¿Josuke? —preguntó, en un tono bajito y cantado, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Tomó un pedacito de la servilleta de papel que tenía a un lado y la hizo bolita, lanzándola directo al pompadour; de nuevo, ni siquiera una mirada. Recargó el codo en la mesa y descansó su mejilla contra la mano.

«¿Qué tendrá?» Aseguraría que la Nintendo esa le había terminado de freír el cerebro, pero las calificaciones de su último periodo de exámenes no estuvieron mal, así que descartó las amenazas para llamar la atención.

Acercó un pequeño plato que contenía su pudín favorito y lo empujó hacia el lado de Josuke, esperando que reaccionara, pero ni así, y eso que durante la comida se apresuraba a terminar para robarle una cucharada. Era la competencia del diario.

Suspiró y desvió la mirada. En el calendario que colgaba de la pared había una fecha marcada con un círculo rojo y un pastel dibujado con una velita. Con eso cayó en cuenta de que el cumpleaños de su hijo sería en un par de días, por lo que hizo la cuenta de la edad que cumpliría.

«Qué rápido. Diecisiete años ya».

Sonrió para sí misma y las piezas comenzaron a encajar. Su mocoso estaba en una edad problemática. ¿Sería alguna chica quien lo traería así? Aunque lucía tan decepcionado… ¿Lo habría rechazado? Bueno, con ese peinado, no lo dudaba, pero sabía de sobra que tenía un hijo fuerte y apuesto. ¿Qué clase de quisquillosa podría decirle que no a un muchacho como él?

* * *

—¿Sucede algo, hermano? —interrumpió Okuyasu—. Has estado suspirando un montón estos últimos días.

Se encontraban comiendo donde Tonio, celebrando al cumpleañero en cuestión, aunque éste se mostraba un poco más apagado que de costumbre.

—Estás raro. Dile, Koichi.

—Hm —asintió—, también me había dado cuenta, pero creí que pasaría pronto. ¿Sucede algo, Josuke?

—¿Ah? —al escuchar aquello se vió obligado a salir de su trance—. ¡Ah! N-No es lo que creen —negó con el rostro y las manos—. Es sólo que mi madre me compró un juego nuevo para la consola y me he estado desvelando mucho por culpa de ello.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Okuyasu—. Ahora me siento algo tonto por haberme preocupado.

Josuke rió en respuesta, pero Koichi tan sólo lo miró con cierta sospecha.

—Ah, ese Tonio sí que tarda con el postre. Creo que iré al baño.

Okuyasu se levantó de la mesa, dejando a los otros dos solos. Momento perfecto para que Koichi hiciera la jugada que le resolvería ciertas dudas.

—Rohan-sensei volverá.

—¡¿De verdad?! —preguntó Josuke, tan emocionado que casi se levantaba de un brinco.

Koichi levantó una ceja de incredulidad y su boca se entreabrió por la sorpresa. A no ser que Rohan hubiese prometido traer algo para Josuke, a éste le brillaban los ojos como si su cielo gris se hubiera despejado.

Ahora sí estaba seguro. Algo muy raro se traían esos dos, no sólo lo supo por la reacción de Josuke, sino por algo que había notado también en Rohan hacía algunos ayeres.

Josuke se aclaró la garganta y centró su atención en una mesa cualquiera. Quizá su reacción había sido demasiado, la expresión de Koichi se lo indicaba.

—A-Ah, quiero decir… Ok.

—¿Hm? —se cruzó de brazos, sin creer la falsa calma que aparentaba su compañero, aunque, eso sí, lucía más feliz ahora.

—¿Qué? Morioh no es lo mismo sin toda esa gente loca y rara que lo habita.

—Cierto.

—Y… —quería que le contara más, pero sin verse tan obvio.

—¿Y…? —sonrió para sus adentros.

—¿Te dijo cuándo iba a volver?

—¡Lo sabía!

Josuke tenía una mirada confundida, aunque también intuía algo peligroso.

—Ustedes dos se traen algo.

—¡¿Hah?! ¿Quiénes? ¿Rohan y yo? —sacó la lengua, como si pronunciar aquel nombre le produjera un mal sabor de boca—. ¡Bah! Para nada

—Vamos, Josuke. Podrás engañar a Okuyasu, pero algo extraño está pasando. Es decir, mírate. ¿Tú? ¿Emocionado por saber cuándo vuelve? ¿Es en serio?

«¡Oh, no!» Había sido descubierto.

—Yo no estoy…

—Incluso Rohan-sensei estaba igual de raro que tú.

Ah, caray. Eso sí le interesaba.

—En fin —se encogió de hombros—, es bueno saber que entre ustedes dos no pasa nada, así que supongo que tampoco quieres saber él. Perdón por interrumpir tu cumpleaños con tan pésima noticia.

—¡Pero qué dices, Koichi! —soltó una risa forzada—. ¿No me vas a contar lo demás? ¿Acaso piensas dejar al cumpleañero con la duda?

—Oh, ¿ahora te interesan los chismes?

—No, no, no. Nada de eso.

—¿Entonces por qué querrías saberlo?

—Eso… Eso… Pues porque… —¡Mierda! ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ahora?

—¿Me vas a contar lo que está pasando? —inquirió, levantando una ceja, incrédulo ante los pretextos de quien tenía enfrente.

Josuke se tensó de hombros. ¿Cómo podría? E-Es decir, no quería que Koichi pensara que, bueno… Era difícil de explicar. No todos los días puedes decir que un "conocido" hizo que te enamoraras de él haciendo uso de su Stand y que, además, eres una maraña de emociones por dentro. Sin embargo, esta era su oportunidad. Si volvía Okuyasu todo se volvería aún más engorroso.

—Ah, maldición —se sobó el puente de la nariz, algo consternado—. Está bien. Te lo diré —dijo resignado; acto seguido, levantó un dedo en acción de enseñanza—, pero será mañana y no puedes decirle ni una palabra a nadie. Ni siquiera a Okuyasu.

—¿Uh?

—Promételo, Koichi.

—Hn. Lo prometo —¿Algo podía ser tan malo como para que Josuke no quisiera decírselo a su mejor amigo? Bueno, así como era él, seguro no quería preocuparlo con asuntos innecesarios.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Josuke, ávido, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa—. Lo de Rohan-sensei, Koichi, Rohan-sensei.

—Ah, sí —dejaría sus sospechas para después de que Josuke le explicara todo, de momento, cumpliría con su parte—. Regresa este lunes.

«Perfecto. En dos días».

—También mencionaste que estaba raro. ¿A qué te referías con eso?

—Pues, verás —cruzó los brazos y elevó el rostro, como si estuviera observando sus recuerdos en una nube de pensamiento—, antes de irse me llamó para que le ayudara a mandar un fax con su manuscrito mientras hacía maletas.

» En todo el rato no dejó de decir: el patán de Josuke esto, el patán de Josuke lo otro, el patán de Josuke aquello… Eso me hizo recordar que el día que enfermó tú estabas allí (me abriste la puerta, ¿recuerdas?). Así que le pregunté si se habían peleado últimamente y no dijo nada más. Como que se molestó, o algo así, hizo una cara extraña y luego dejó de hablar. Eso me dejó con varias dudas.

» No soy quién para meterme en sus vidas ni mucho menos, pero sí es raro ver a mis dos amigos de esa forma. ¿No habrás intentado estafarlo de nuevo, cierto?

—Para nada, para nada.

A lo lejos, pudieron ver como se acercaba Okuyasu por un lado y Tonio por el otro.

—Más te vale no olvidar tu promesa.

—No te preocupes, no pasará, Koichi.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —agregó Okuyasu, tomando asiento.

—Lamento la espera —dijo Tonio, con su distintivo acento—. El postre para el ragazzo di compleanno*: ¡Tiramisú!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Josuke le narró a su compañero lo acontecido durante esas últimas semanas, y pese al temor latente a que le dejara de hablar por haber hecho lo que hizo con alguien de su mismo sexo, no omitió detalles, ni lo que aquello le hacía padecer. Por suerte, al percibir la calma y comprensión de Koichi, hizo que dejara de sentirse tan incómodo y alterado.

—¿Y qué harías si resulta que Rohan-sensei no te escribió lo que piensas?

—¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, en cuanto terminó de usar Heaven's Door sentiste un repentino impulso por besarlo y eso hiciste. ¿Luego de eso, qué? ¿No crees que hubieras tenido otra clase de comportamiento?

—Hmm —colocó las palmas sobre el suelo para sostener el peso de su cuerpo y se quedó mirando al techo.

—Además, es sólo una suposición, pero me da la impresión de que le ocurre lo mismo que a ti.

—¿Hah? —eso sí que no se lo creía, pero Koichi no era nada tonto, algo tenía que saber—. ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—Bueno, Rohan-sensei utiliza sus experiencias para dibujar su manga, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y pasó algo en su manga de Pinky Boy?

—Pink Dark Boy —corrigió.

—Bueno, eso.

—No. Bueno, no en ese…

Desconocía sobre los trabajos de Rohan, así que no sabía cuántas historias tenía, a decir verdad.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que me pidió mandar un fax mientras empacaba?

Asintió.

—Era el manga yaoi.

Ambos estaban al tanto del asunto del concurso, así que Josuke escuchó con interés.

—Al inicio no le presté atención, es decir, no es mi género, pero como fan suyo que soy, no me pude resistir del todo y lo leí por curiosidad. Hm… No sé cómo decirlo, pero creo que plasmó su punto vista sobre lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

» La trama va de un oficinista normal y corriente que termina topándose con un mafioso que le da un vuelco total a su pacífica vida, y la historia está narrada desde el punto de vista del oficinista. También hay un beso accidentado, y aunque al protagonista le parece desagradable al inicio, después va teniendo sentimientos por el otro chico. ¿No te suena de algo?

Josuke soltó un grito de frustración y se recostó en su lugar.

Koichi estaba preocupado, claro, pero no era ninguna clase de experto en ese tipo de temas. Poco podía hacer más que hablar con él.

—¿No crees que...? —tomó algo de aire, estando un tanto dubitativo sobre lo que iba a decir—. ¿No crees que en verdad te gusta Rohan-sensei?!

—¡¿Qué?! —se levantó de golpe, casi pálido por el comentario—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Ni hablar!

—Dicen que el primer paso es la negación.

—¡B-Bueno...! —habían acordado hablar sin rodeos y Josuke era un pésimo mentiroso, por lo que no tuvo más opción que hablar con la sinceridad que su autoestima le confería—. En todo caso, yo intento hacer las cosas bien. Quien se niega es él.

«Vaya, sí que lo aceptó rápido» se dijo Koichi para sus adentros.

—¿No te lo dije? Incluso después de lo de Highway Star creí que las cosas entre nosotros sólo habían tenido un mal inicio, pero rechazó mis buenas intenciones —y era la única persona en quejarse de haber sido sanado gratis por Crazy Diamond (dos veces)—. ¿Además, qué ganaré yo si lo busco y le cuento cómo me siento, eh? Es arrogante, es frustrante, es molesto… Si ve que estoy desesperado, se hará incluso más difícil porque tiene unos gustos enfermos de ver cómo la gente le ruega y se desespera.

—Entonces debes hacer que quien se confiese y sienta frustración primero sea él.

—Eso no… —una especie de rayo de esperanza le iluminó el subconsciente al escuchar aquello—. ¡Tienes razón! Debo hacer que quien exponga sus sentimientos sea él, no yo.

* * *

—¡Kishibe Rohan!

Por primera vez, o eso creía, Josuke dejó aflorar su delincuente interior y se metió a la casa del mangaka rompiendo una de las ventanas de su área de trabajo, eso sí, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse y reparando el vidrio de la ventana apenas ingresar.

Rohan sufrió un microinfarto que de seguro le arrebató cinco años de vida y no dudó en sacar su Stand para defenderse.

—¡Quiero que uses Heaven's Door conmigo! —portando una gran determinación en la mirada, se colocó una mano sobre el pecho.

A Rohan le habría encantado hacerle la vida imposible con su Stand, pero ni siquiera activó su habilidad; en primer lugar, porque le parecía extraña una petición así y, en segundo, porque no le iba a dar gusto a ese patán en nada.

—¿Hah? —se colocó una mano en la cadera y levantó el rostro para darse aires de superioridad, ignorando que el otro era más alto y que no surtía el mismo efecto—. ¿Por qué debería? ¿Qué gano yo con eso? Es más, ¡¿por qué te metiste a mi casa por la ventana?!

—No, no, muy mal. No es "la ventana", a partir de ahora se llamará "la puerta de Josuke".

«¿Pero qué carajo…?» Rohan puso los ojos en blanco. Seguro quería tocarle los nervios.

—Quiero que borres lo que escribiste el día que me besaste.

—¡¿Qué?! —sí, se alteró, pero casi al instante retomó la compostura—. Momento, aquí el que me besó fuiste tú…

—¿Y por culpa de quién?

—¡No es problema mío! —ignoró lo que escuchó—. Si tanto te molesta, aprende a vivir con ello, ve a terapia o qué sé yo. Ahora shoo, shoo —movió las manos como quien busca espantar a un animalito.

Josuke rió por lo bajo y habló como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento del siglo.

—Lo sé todo.

Aunque Rohan no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría saber ese cabeza hueca, algo en su interior le decía que era peligroso seguir escuchando.

—No me int…

—Has estado perdidamente enamorado de mí todo este tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

La declaración lo dejó helado. Eso sí era el colmo. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hablar, Josuke continuó con lo suyo.

—Aquel día orquestaste un plan muy cruel para escribir un «Me enamoraré de Rohan Kishibe» y que con eso comenzara a perseguirte. Es decir, lo del manga yaoi fue una vil excusa.

Rohan no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, pero cuando logró reaccionar, se soltó a reír como nunca había hecho desde que vivía en Morioh.

Josuke sintió un escalofrío, pero no podía dejarse vencer. Apenas comenzaba, y ese día obtendría todas las respuestas que había ido a buscar.

—Dios mío, Higashikata Josuke, ¿acaso comiste algo raro hoy? ¿O la escuela terminó de freír lo poco que quedaba de tu cerebro? Eso es lo más ridículo que… —sus palabras fueron calladas al ser tomado por la cintura, quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del ajeno.

—Di lo que quieras —su voz salió un tanto más grave a lo habitual—, pero ambos sabemos que es cierto.

Aunque se negó a aceptarlo, el corazón de Rohan palpitó de manera apresurada en respuesta y no le quedó de otra más que activar la habilidad de Heaven's Door para mostrarle a Josuke, frente al espejo, que lo que había escrito aquella vez había sido:

«Besaré a Rohan Kishibe».

—¿Te lo dije ese mismo día, no? —agregó, irritado en cierta medida, mientras disipaba su Stand—. Necesitaba una experiencia para el manga que estaba dibujando y la obtuve —suspiró—. Mira, no quiero que vayas soltando por ahí que fui un aprovechado y todas esas cosas que los mentirosos y embusteros suelen decir. Tal vez debí agradecer por tu colaboración, así que, ¿cuánto quieres? ¿Cien mil yenes? ¿Dos millones?

Con eso le quedaba más que claro que aún no superaba lo de los dados.

—Habla de una buena vez, que entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto me dejarás en paz. Tengo un capítulo que entregar para esta semana y no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

Triste, pero cierto. A Josuke se le habían terminado las ideas, así que apretó los puños y tomó valor para preguntar.

—¿Yo te gusto?

—Eso quisieras —elaboró una mueca de disgusto—. Cuando llegaste a jugar chinchirorin te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Mis sentimientos no han cambiado desde entonces —cruzó los brazos a modo de poner punto final a la discusión.

—Entiendo… —agregó, cabizbajo, pero justo en ese instante cierto brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos y miró a Rohan con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Entonces, eso significa que desde el inicio me quisiste, ¿verdad? —colocó una mano sobre sus labios para intentar contener la risa.

—¡¿Qué?! —admitió para sus adentros que esa jugada había sido ingeniosa—. ¡Eso no…!

—Vaya, vaya, pero qué poco honesto eres.

—¡¿Y tú qué sabrás de…?!

—¡Inclusive tuviste el descaro de decirme que te la jalaste pensando en mí cuando estabas borracho!

Lleno de la más inmunda rabia, los hombros de Rohan se contrajeron, justo ahora en verdad quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a golpes. Apretó los dientes y caminó a paso forzado hacia él.

—Lo diré una vez más, y espero que ahora quede claro —contuvo su cólera para evitar una pelea—. No hay motivo alguno para que yo, el gran Rohan Kishibe, busque estar en una relación con un mentiroso, incrédulo, tramposo y…

Antes de enunciar algo más, la espalda de Josuke chocó de forma brusca contra el librero, ya que, en cada adjetivo despectivo, Rohan le picaba el pecho con el índice, y como reflejo tendía a retroceder un paso. Sin embargo, ese golpe repentino contra el mueble no habría sido razón suficiente para silenciar a Rohan, lo que logró ese efecto, fue el hecho de que una de sus libretas de bocetos salió de su lugar, pues estaba mal colocada. El lomo impactó de canto al suelo y se abrió justo por la mitad.

Josuke miró de reojo, más se sorprendió al ver lo que había ahí, por lo que se agachó para recogerla.

—¡No toques eso! —fue Rohan más rápido en reaccionar, levantando la libreta y cerrándola en el proceso.

—¿Acaso tú…?

—¡No!

—Eso era…

—¡No era nada!

—¡Son dibujos míos!

—¡Alucinas!

—¡Dame eso!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —esa frase fue el fin para el duelo de gritos histéricos.

Josuke estaba seguro de lo que vio. A detalle, había varios dibujos bien detallados de su rostro, de su cuerpo, de sus expresiones.

Esa libreta correspondía a lo que Rohan estuvo dibujando todo el día después de que se besaran, pero como no podía tirar ningún dibujo suyo a la basura (vamos, eran perfectos, todo lo que hacían sus manos era arte puro), decidió ocultarlo en el librero. Nunca esperó que sus ingratos muebles lo traicionaran así.

Justo ahora, ambos parecían dos niños peleándose por un juguete. Si Rohan levantaba la libreta, Josuke estiraba el brazo sin dificultad, pues era más alto; no obstante, el problema yacía en los rápidos reflejos de Rohan; no sería el más fuerte, pero sí el más veloz, por lo que no tardaba en pasar el cuaderno de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha y por detrás de su espalda.

Llegó un punto en el que Josuke se desesperó.

—¡Crazy Diamond!

De inmediato, su Stand fue a la espalda de Rohan y lo inmovilizó, abrazando por completo su torso. Eso dejaba sus brazos fuera de combate y como para utilizar a Heaven's Door debía escribir, no tenía sentido invocarlo.

Josuke curvó sus labios en una ostentosa y ladina sonrisa de victoria, arrebatando la libreta sin pensarlo dos veces. Obviamente, no reparó en analizar cada página, cada dibujo, cada trazo. Allí estaba el tono exacto de sus ojos turquesas, de su piel; el detalle de cada cabello que formaba su fabuloso pompadour, inclusive se sorprendió al encontrar ilustraciones en las que Rohan lo llegó a imaginar con el cabello mojado o con ropa tanto ajustada como holgada, exponiendo su físico. Aunque el otro jamás lo hubiese visto de esa manera, sabía que su atención al detalle era en extremo antinatural; no poseía ropa tan holgada, pero conocía cómo era su cabello después de una ducha y así estaba plasmado.

Sin nada más que agregar, hizo que desapareciera su Stand, a lo que Rohan le quitó la libreta de las manos para regresarla al librero.

Con eso visto, ya no se tragaría el cuento de «no me gustas» que tanto se empeñaba Rohan en exhibir.

—¿Y te atreves a llamarme a mí mentiroso?

Rohan lo miró sobre el hombro, luego, le dirigió un gesto de desprecio y desvió la mirada, eso que los niños pequeños hacen cuando desean demostrar lo mucho que te ignoran.

«Qué infantil». Una gotita de sudor se deslizó por la sien de Josuke, pero al instante una sonrisa picarona curvó sus labios y comenzó a molestar.

—A Rohan le gusta Josuke, a Rohan le gusta Josuke —él también podía ser infantil si quería—, a Rohan le gusta Josuke…

—Ay, me sacas de quicio —dijo de dientes para adentro.

Entonces tomó al mocoso del brazo y lo jaló, haciendo que avanzara y que cerrara la boca a causa del desconcierto. Acto seguido, se colocó a su espalda con la intención de empujarlo, descubriendo lo difícil que era moverlo.

—Te acusaré con tu madre como no salgas de mi casa en este instante.

No sabía con certeza si Rohan lo notaba, pero Josuke estalló a carcajadas al no poder soportar lo estúpidos que debían verse en esos momentos. Vamos, que la edad mental de ambos retrocedió cerca quince años en los últimos comentarios.

Rohan tenía el ceño contraído y una ceja comenzó a temblarle por el enojo, por lo que se cruzó de brazos, sin ver el porqué de tanta risa.

Luego de haberse tranquilizado, Josuke habló con tranquilidad sin mostrar lo lento que moría por dentro, y determinado a no salir de allí sin una respuesta.

—Quiero que me respondas sólo una cosa —quedó a una distancia prudente y habló sin una gota de vacilación—, si en verdad odias todo esto tanto como lo demuestras y dices, ¿por qué has hecho todo eso?

Rohan chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado y le dio la espalda el muchacho. ¿Cómo que "porqué"? Pues porque le había contagiado su pendejez, su inmadurez y su necesidad de él.

Nunca, en las veintiún primaveras que llevaba sobre la faz de la Tierra, había tenido un solo remordimiento; nunca se había preocupado por alguien más, nunca le había pesado herir los sentimientos ajenos, nunca le había tomado importancia a otra persona que no fuera a él mismo. ¿Y qué pasó? Que se largó a Brasil para disfrutar de una experiencia nueva, despejar la mente, tomar referencias para su trabajo, por supuesto; y asfixiarse en la desesperación, camuflada como habitación de hotel, al abrir cada día los ojos y tener, en primera instancia, ese pensamiento imbécil sobre si el delincuente juvenil con peinado ridículo lo estaría buscando en su casa.

En ese instante le invadió la rabia, la pena, el delirio. Nadie sabía mejor que él mismo lo que estaba pasando y aceptarlo había sido su mayor perdición.

—¡¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Kishibe Rohan?! —con esa pregunta, giró al mencionado y lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa, obligándole a hacer contacto visual.

Rohan percibió los ojos de una fiera, brillantes, encendidos y afilados; también notó una dentadura a punto de morder, capaz de desgarrar su cuello para extraer hasta la última gota de sangre.

Por su lado, Josuke tenía enfrente una mirada vacía, como de muerto, y no sabía si interpretar aquello como la ausencia de la consciencia del brillante mangaka o como el desprecio más grande dirigido hacia su persona.

Sin embargo, choque de voluntades apenas duró un santiamén. Un ruido agudo y bien sonoro hizo que Josuke abriera los ojos en sorpresa y fijara la vista en otro objeto.

Había recibido una limpia bofetada.

—No me vuelvas a hablar así. Recuerda que soy mayor que tú.

El muchacho apretó los puños, luchando contra sus instintos para no soltarle un golpe al otro.

—¿Y por qué carajo debería importarme?

Rohan bufó.

—¡Porque ese es el puto problema aquí! —explotó, viéndose incapaz de continuar con aquel teatro.

«¿Eh?» Como si cortaran la mecha de una bomba encendida para que no estallara, unas tijeras imaginarias separaron la ira de Josuke de su cordura.

—¿Quieres decir qué…? —se señaló a sí mismo con incredulidad—. ¿No te gusto porque soy menor?

Rohan suspiró con cansancio. Pareciera ser que ese cabeza de chorlito no captaría nada a no ser que se lo dijera.

—Es más como que no puedo salir contigo porque no tienes edad suficiente —tenía sus propios principios a seguir. O sea, parece ridículo que alguien como Rohan tenga reglas morales, pero sí, se había propuesto algunas.

—¿Eh? —repasó esas palabras en lo más profundo de su cerebro antes de seguir—. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! —más que gritar por enojo, se hallaba muy confundido.

Rohan comenzó a impacientarse, así que se masajeó las sienes intentando retomar los despojos que restaban de su paz interior. Le estresaba lidiar con ese patán y también tenía trabajo por hacer, así que haría un esfuerzo sobrehumano para terminar con todo ese embrollo.

—Si te lo digo, ¿te irás de una buena vez?

—¡Sí!

—Júralo —como que no le creía.

—¡Lo juro!

—Más te vale —lo señaló con el índice—. Yo, el gran Kishibe Rohan —colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho—, soy alguien que ni de chiste haría las cosas a medias —tan exasperado se hallaba, que se forzó a explicar con mímica y de forma exagerada—. ¿Me gusta Sailor Moon? Pues me compro las figuritas de todas las Sailors —señaló una parte del estante que las contenía—. ¿Me gusta Rurouni Kenshin? ¡Pues me compro toda la colección! —señaló otra sección con dichos mangas.

«Omitir resumen, por favor» pensó Josuke, asintiendo, sin atreverse a interrumpir.

—¿Qué va a suceder si mi magnánima y excelente persona decide salir con alguien?

—¿Vas a… ir en serio?

—Muy en serio. Supongamos, escucha bien, supongamos que llegamos a ese punto de las citas, las tomadas de mano, los besos; ¿Qué viene después?

—¿Conocer a la familia?

—¿Y es que apenas besas a alguien ya te vas a casar? ¡Antes de eso!

—Se… Ha… —sonrojado, desvió la mirada—… Hacer el a…

En un movimiento rápido y casi feroz, Rohan le tomó de las mejillas con una mano, evitando que completara la frase.

—Deja las cursilerías de lado. Las cosas como son: ¡Sexo!

Josuke se soltó del agarre para rebatir.

—¡Mucha gente se casa antes de tener sexo!

«Y como vienes de una familia de santos, tu madre debe estar muy casada, ¿verdad?» Lo pensó, a sabiendas de la situación de Josuke, pero sólo por esta ocasión dejó que lo que saliera de sus labios fuera más sutil y menos sarcástico.

—Ah, por supuesto, y como el matrimonio gay es tan legal en Japón.

Rohan obtuvo un quejido en respuesta.

—Las cosas aquí se hacen a mi ritmo o no se hacen, y no voy a dejar que un mocoso me tenga en espera —de nueva cuenta, chasqueó la lengua con fastidio—. Qué humillante —susurró.

Josuke apretó los dientes. En verdad odiaba que lo tratara como a un niño.

—Podríamos in…

—¿Intentarlo? —hizo uso de la palabra para callarlo—. Já. Qué lindo —dijo en tono de burla, pero casi al momento se tornó severo—. ¿Y es que no conoces el estupro o qué?

El silencio se hizo presente durante varios segundos antes de que el otro respondiera con algo de vergüenza.

—No, no sé qué es eso.

—¡Un delito! —aprovechó la cercanía con el librero para pasarle un diccionario y esperar a que buscara.

«El estupro es un delito sexual que se produce cuando una persona, generalmente mayor de edad, mantiene relaciones sexuales con una persona adolescente que consiente la relación. En muchos casos el delito exige que se haya aprovechado la inmadurez de la víctima».

Josuke cerró el libro, casi indignado, y lo devolvió a su lugar. Sentía la garganta seca y no sabía qué responder a todo eso, por no mencionar lo exacerbado que veía a Rohan.

—Parece que ya lo has entendido. Ahora espero que cumplas tu palabra y te retires de inmediato.

Sin dirigir una sola mirada, se encaminó hacia el escritorio, tomando algunas hojas blancas en el proceso. Antes de acercar la silla para tomar asiento, notó como, por la espalda, unos brazos le rodearon a la altura del pecho.

Además de sentirse inmóvil, percibió fuerza y calidez. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando notó a Josuke hundir el rostro en el espacio que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro.

Estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la voz de Josuke llegó más rápido a sus oídos.

—En unos años —habló con sinceridad—, si veo que estás con otro o con otra, juro dejarte en paz; pero —tragó saliva, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta—, si aún no tienes a nadie que te acompañe, cuando menos, prométeme que no me recibirás con una cachetada.

—A diferencia de otros, yo sí sé cumplir mi palabra —respondió, estoico—. Así que no te voy a prometer nada, no a ti, Higashikata Josuke.

* * *

**_Notas del capítulo_**

_*ragazzo di compleanno: chico del cumpleaños._

* * *

_Ahhh, tardé en actualizar porque volví a la universidad. Una disculpa ;;;_

_Ya sé que esto parece terminar sad, pero juro que tendrá happy ending. Es sólo que Rohan no da el brazo a torcer; no afloja. (?)_

_En el siguiente capítulo va a quedar todo explicado y les prometo que será algo que valdrá totalmente la espera. :D Lo estaré publicando la siguiente semana._


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

—Deja esa caja aquí y la que está en la sala la pones junto al escritorio.

—¡Ok!

En lo que Josuke y sus músculos se encargaban de subir y bajar paquetes, Rohan acomodaba su contenido. No era mucho, en realidad, sólo demasiados artículos de papelería y un juego de computador e impresora que acababa de salir al mercado hacía algunos días.

Transcurridos largos minutos de trabajo no remunerado, Josuke se dirigió al estudio, adivinando que ahí se encontraría la víctima de sus peores ocurrencias. No dudó en acercarse a él por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos por mero capricho. No obstante, antes de siquiera poder tocar la piel expuesta de su abdomen, recibió un pellizco en el dorso de la mano.

—¡Hey!

—¿Ya viste cómo tienes las manos? —agregó Rohan, dando un sorbo despreocupado a su té helado.

Josuke se observó las palmas. Después de todo lo que había hecho, claro que las tenía sucias, pero no era para tanto.

—En tu caso sería imposible, pero mínimo intenta no ser tan descarado. Ve a lavarte.

Respondió con un «sí» alargado y perezoso mientras caminaba en dirección al baño. Otro intento de ser romántico había sido frustrado de manera olímpica por Rohan Kishibe y su oportuna meticulosidad.

Sonó el timbre de la casa, Rohan miró a través de las persianas para asegurarse de que no se tratara de algún molesto fan. Al comprobar aquello, bajó a abrir. Josuke esperó a que se retirara del cuarto para salir de su escondite. Buscó el té con la mirada y se lo bebió en cuanto lo alcanzó. En realidad, sólo quería los hielos, los cuales tomó con las manos y regresó al lavabo para no escurrir mientras dejaba que se derritieran entre sus dedos.

Rohan se limitó a negar con la cabeza al volver y observar vacío el vaso. No discutiría por eso, nada más porque tenía bebida de sobra en el refrigerador.

—Escucha, mocoso —agregó, recargándose en la pared contigua al resquicio de la puerta—, pedí algo para comer, así que puedes bajar al comedor en cuanto termines.

Los hielos casi se habían terminado de derretir, por lo que Josuke los soltó y sacudió las manos, saliendo al instante.

—Vaya, y yo pensando que tu definición de consideración era hacerme trabajar sin paga —dijo, bromista y con la sonrisa cálida que le caracterizaba.

Rohan se hacía más o menos una idea de lo que le esperaba, por lo que levantó el rostro en cuanto vio al otro acercarse. No le sorprendió en absoluto ser tomado por la cintura, pero entreabrió la boca, tomando una súbita bocanada de aire, y tembló como reflejo al sentir lo jodidamente heladas que estaban esas condenadas manos.

Por inercia, agarró las muñecas de Josuke y ejerció presión. El muchacho tenía esa sonrisa victoriosa cargada con toques de malicia, que desde hacía un par de meses le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Te doy diez segundos para que me supliques una muerte rápida —expresó entre dientes, retándolo.

—Qué agresivo, y yo intentando ser una buena persona. Con el calor que hace afuera, pensé que algo así te refrescaría —ahora era más que obvia la travesura que planeó, pues esa casa se había equipado con el aire acondicionado necesario para mantener un clima que no diera paso al bochorno.

Suficiente verborrea. Josuke dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello ajeno, marcando el suave ritmo que le gustaba para probar esa piel. Rohan se resistió los primeros segundos, como siempre, pero poco podía hacer contra la fuerza de semejante animal; además, de las pocas veces que había intentado oponerse con todo su ser, siempre había terminado con marcas, lo cual, lo irritaba aún más.

—Ugh, qué asco —susurró—. Apestas a sudor.

Al fin, luego de varias horas, Rohan había descubierto una de las reacciones corporales inmediatas del esfuerzo físico. Merecía un aplauso.

—¿Y por culpa de quién terminé así?

—Pudiste negarte.

—¿O sea que me llamaste para que te ayudara con esto (me lo ordenaste, en realidad), porque querías que te rechazara? ¿Intentas comportarte como una niña para un nuevo manga o algo así?

Para evitar oír una respuesta brusca y ofensiva, tomó sus labios con los propios. Eso siempre funcionaba, por lo que no reparó en introducir su lengua para acariciar la ajena.

Oh, Josuke. Su despreciable Josuke. Rohan no sabía si sentirse agradecido y aliviado por el momento en el que el delincuente ese había agarrado tanta práctica para besar así de bien, o si debía comenzar a maldecirlo por hacer que se derritiera por dentro cada vez que sus alientos se encontraban. Sea cual fuere su decisión había tenido parte de la culpa, asumió de manera inconsciente el rol del compañero de práctica, pero siempre ignoraba ese dato para eximir la culpa de sus deslices.

—¿Sabes qué día es mañana? —tuvo que separarse de sus labios para preguntar, pero mientras esperaba respuesta, no dudó en besarle la mejilla, la mandíbula y seguir explorando.

«Por supuesto que lo sé» dijo para sus adentros. Era el cumpleaños de Higashikata.

—Lunes —respondió.

Josuke dejó escapar un leve bufido a modo de risa antes de continuar con lo suyo.

—Mañana cumpliré veinte.

—Si quieres convencerme para que te compre algo, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Josuke dejó escapar un quejido gutural. Sí quería convencerlo, pero no para que le obsequiara algo.

Definir la relación que ambos tenían a esas alturas era un tema complejo. Punto número uno: una de las partes de la relación se llamaba Rohan Kishibe; eso correspondía a un noventa y cinco por ciento de los problemas, el resto eran minúsculos detalles. Punto número dos: no sabían hasta qué punto lo suyo se podía considerar una "relación"; Josuke había intentado aclararlo en algunas ocasiones, pero eso sólo terminaba con cierto mangaka furioso, que lo ignoraba por lapsos indefinidos. Punto número tres: aquello era raro y confuso, pero les funcionaba; Josuke estaba centrado en su meta de convertirse en el mejor oficial de policía en Morioh y su tiempo libre lo dividía entre salir con sus amigos, Koichi y Okuyasu, y mantenerse cerca de Rohan; a su vez, éste último continuaba con una rutina que había definido desde los dieciséis años, la cual, consistía en dibujar manga, tomar referencias del entorno y salir de viaje, si acaso había una ligera variación, ya que cierto muchacho impertinente osaba invadir su espacio personal un par de veces por semana; fue incómodo al inicio, pero ahora algo se sentía vacío sin su visita usual de los domingos.

La situación se había tornado fogosa, por lo que Josuke no lo pensó más y dejó una marca sobre aquella piel tan tersa; no lo había hecho antes, ya que estaba sobre amenaza, pero no pudo contenerse.

—¡Josuke! —pese a que le había gustado ese atrevido detalle, ya le había advertido lo que pasaría si lo marcaba, por lo que no estaba del todo contento.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace algunos años?

—¿Ah?

—Sé de sobra que no estás quedando con nadie, y yo soy mayor de edad, así que…

—Técnicamente —interrumpió—, eso no sucederá hasta mañana.

—Horas más, horas menos.

—¿No estarás pensando en…?

Rohan no pudo terminar la pregunta. Intentó atormentarlo con la diferencia de edad en el pasado, para que se diera por vencido de una vez por todas, aclarando que no sería paciente porque entre ellos no había nada. Debió saber que ese desgraciado sería más terco que una mula y tan persistente como sus mayores deseos. Así que dejó que lo soñara, que lo deseara y que lo anhelara, sin saber que caería presa de su propia trampa. Como resultado, tenía justo al frente los ojos de una fiera que no dudaría en devorarlo, de una bestia que deseaba marcarlo y tomar mucho más que su cuerpo.

«Debe ser una jodida broma». Logró convencerse. Es decir, conocía a Josuke. Era un idealista, un ingenuo, un iluso. Jamás flaquearía ante alguien así, y si se mostraba dominante y directo, en lugar de evasivo, lo tendría en la palma de sus manos, por lo que, de un momento a otro, creó una brecha entre ambos, ayudado de un brusco empujón.

—Bien. Si eso quieres, eso tendrás —portaba una mirada decisiva y no trastabilló con sus palabras.

Josuke parpadeó un par de veces, algo conmocionado y, joder, la transición de animal salvaje a salvaje idiota, había sido tan linda de analizar, que ganas no le faltaron para golpear su bello rostro. ¿En verdad se tomaba todo eso en serio? ¿O sólo quería darse aires de adulto?

—Dúchate —señaló la puerta de baño—, y en menos de quince minutos te quiero en mi habitación. Como me hagas esperar te sacaré a patadas por la ventana si hace falta.

Acto seguido, abandonó esas cuatro paredes cerrando con un portazo a sus espaldas.

«¿Ah?» Josuke quedó impávido durante minutos enteros, procurando analizar con detalle lo que acababa de ocurrir.

«¡Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo!». ¿O sea que Rohan al fin había cedido a sus provocaciones indirectas? Es decir, de alguna manera sentía que ir más allá haría que Rohan lo tomara como un igual, ¿y qué mejor que demostrarlo manteniendo relaciones sexuales? Pero de insinuarlo, a buscar sexo con él, ahora, en su habitación… ¡Eso estaba mucho más allá de sus intenciones! ¡Era un abismo de diferencia! Se supone que debía haber un bonito acuerdo de por medio… o mucha calentura, lo que pasara primero.

Casi palideció a causa del shock mental. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y caminó hacia la puerta. Debía disculparse, debía buscar a Rohan y ser muy claro con él. Justo antes de girar la perilla, se congeló. Conociendo a ese bellísimo desquiciado, así le pidiera perdón de rodillas y le besara los pies (cosa que ni muerto haría), le estaría dando la excusa perfecta para no tomarlo en serio nunca jamás. No quería lanzar por la borda los años, el trabajo y el esfuerzo que le había costado llegar a ese punto.

Volteó a ver el reloj. Restaban once minutos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar temblar a causa de la angustia. ¿En verdad estaba preparado para tener relaciones con Rohan? Bueno, sus hormonas se lo exigían a gritos, pero aún restaba esa profunda charla con la voz de su interior, la cual, pareciera haber tomado unas putas vacaciones, ya que no daba señales de vida.

Nueve minutos.

«¡Mierda!»

Como pudo, se sacó la ropa, se metió al cuarto de baño, y soportó largos y tortuosos minutos de pánico y gritos mentales mientras se limpiaba el sudor del cuerpo, de manera rápida, pero minuciosa.

Apremiado por las manecillas del reloj, secó el agua de su cuerpo. Se echó al cuello una toalla, con la que secaría su cabello más tarde, y se colocó los interiores y los pantalones, sufriendo un dolor tan desmesurado como el séptimo círculo del infierno, producto del impacto de su dedo meñique del pie contra un mueble.

Entró jadeando a la habitación de Rohan, envidiando, por primera vez en su vida, al Star Platinum de Jotaro, para detener el mundo a su alrededor. No obstante, ese maniático mangaka no se hallaba al alcance de su vista. Justo se cumplían los quince minutos de amenaza, pero nada. De cierto modo, eso le dio paso a que secara sus cabellos.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, inquieto, sin dejar de pasear sus ojos por aquí y por allá, buscando algo para centrar su atención. No podía pensar en nada, y, a la vez, pensaba en todo. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Necesitaba seducirlo? ¿Debía esperar a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento? ¿Podía ir rápido? ¿Preferiría que fuese más lento? ¿Debería tocarlo de forma más íntima desde el comienzo?

Esas eran sólo algunas de las dudas que le carcomían por dentro.

Pasó media hora. Una hora. Hora y media. Dos horas. Y ni las luces de la razón de su suplicio.

Por otro lado, desde el momento en que Rohan había ingresado al baño, sus movimientos se tornaron casi mecánicos.

¿Qué demonios le acababa de decir al niñato ese?

¿En verdad tendría sexo con él?

¡¿Con Higashikata Josuke?!

«No, no. Tranquilo, Rohan. Tranquilo» pensó mientras se retiraba las manos del cabello, para evitar arrancarlo por la desesperación.

Tenía todo calculado de manera fría y a la perfección. Josuke se retractaría, no podría con el impacto emocional, y eso le daría la excusa perfecta para montarle un corto drama y sacarlo de una vez por todas de su casa y de su vida. Sin embargo, al pensar en eso último, su ceño se contrajo como si se hubiera molestado consigo mis… ¡No! Con Josuke. Definitivamente estaba molesto con Josuke. ¿Con quién más?

En fin, debía darse una ducha rápida, por lo que se retiró la ropa y abrió la regadera esperando breves instantes por el agua caliente. Bastaría con lavarse el cabello. ¿Qué pasaría si Josuke mostraba una resolución desconocida hasta el momento y en verdad lo llevaba a la cama?

Ante ese simple pensamiento, sus manos cesaron en el acto de enjuagar el shampoo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró al suelo, consternado. Si detestaba tanto a ese muchacho era porque nunca hacía lo que creía que haría; era tan impredecible que le hacía hervir la sangre. ¿Qué sucedería si ahora… si ahora…? Bueno, tener sexo no debería ser un problema, pero… ¡Carajo! ¡¿Quién iba a tomar a quién?!

Cerró la llave del agua y se encaminó hacia unas portezuelas de acero inoxidable, tras las cuales guardaba diversos productos de aseo personal. Rebuscó, sin desordenar, y tal y como había imaginado: ni un solo condón. No sabía qué tan positivo era, pero tenía lubricante; la fecha de caducidad se extendía por dos años más y aún restaba cerca de media botella; lo compró cuando hacía sus anotaciones sobre nuevas experiencias para cierto manga yaoi, y tuvo que experimentar mucho con su cuerpo, no le quedó de otra. Aunque, sin preservativos, tendría que estar muy ahogado en drogas para meter su pene en Josuke. Había ciertas cuestiones higiénicas a tomar en cuenta y por nada del mundo las pasaría por alto. Además, en aquel entonces también compró ciertos aditamentos plásticos, necesarios para efectuar un enema, y los tenía bien conservados en una cajita en ese mismo lugar; así que, si había una persona cien por ciento apta para ser el pasivo en una relación, era él mismo.

¡¿Qué?!

«¡No, no, no! ¡Por un demonio!» No se iba a poner en bandeja de oro para que un estúpido de tal calibre lo tomase a su antojo. Se trataba de su propio cuerpo: era calidad y garantía Kishibe. Sería un sacrilegio dejarse coger por un adolescente. No lo apreciaría de la manera debida.

No podría.

No lo haría.

Dubitativo, se mordió el labio inferior con poca fuerza y, aunque allí dentro había buena temperatura, no pudo evitar tomar sus propios brazos, como si tuviera frío. Su cerebro se la jugó y le hizo recordar las miradas furtivas que le reclamaba a Josuke, las atenciones que tenía para con él, como lo tocaba y lo besaba en cada ocasión por fugaz que resultara. Aunque no podía aceptarlo de forma consciente, sabía que, aparte de sí mismo, nadie cuidaría tan bien de su cuerpo como lo haría Josuke; sin mencionar que tenía el privilegio de que obedeciera casi todas sus órdenes sin rechistar demasiado.

Luego de minutos enteros de cavilación, quizá horas, tomó la caja entre sus manos y no perdió tiempo en maldecirse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Josuke al ver a Rohan salir del cuarto de baño, fue ponerse de pie en un acto casi militar, intentando disimular que no estuvo a nada de arrancarse el cabello por la desesperación.

—Rohan —susurró con asombro, pues sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenían justo al frente.

Era de las pocas y contadas veces que veía a Rohan sin su bandana en la cabeza, por lo que sintió un extraño impulso de revolverle el cabello; también vestía una bata elegante y oscura con detalles plateados, la cual, le llegaba hasta las rodillas contorneando su figura. Era delgado, sí, pero de cuerpo tonificado y eso le parecía muy atractivo. ¿Llevaría ropa interior? ¡No, no, no! ¡No era momento de pensar en ello! La sonrisa bobalicona que casi se termina de formar en su rostro, se borró con rapidez. Pasó saliva y se acercó al mangaka. ¡Dios! Qué bien olía. La esencia no era del todo masculina, en realidad se trataba de un aroma fresco, como a hierbabuena con un toque cítrico. Para coronar la escena, Rohan le dirigió una mirada altiva, arrogante, la de siempre, pero desde hacía algún tiempo que eso le parecía entre lindo y sexy.

Le observó colocar una botella en el buró, cerca de la cama; luego, se paró justo frente a él.

—Te advierto una cosa, Josuke. Si haces de esto una experiencia de lo más horrible, puedes olvidarte de seguir con tu ridículo juego de coqueteo —se dirigió con un tono áspero, como sabiendo que sucedería justo lo que decía—. ¿Entendido? —agregó, algo irritado, pues no recibió ningún tipo de comentario en respuesta.

Josuke asintió repetidas veces.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has tenido sexo antes?

Josuke negó con la cabeza.

Eso era más que obvio, pero quería asegurarse.

—¿Siquiera sabes cómo se hace con otro hombre?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero casi al instante la cerró y un tenue carmín coloreó sus mejillas, así que desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—¿A-Anal?

Rohan casi pone los ojos en blanco. Sabía que intentaba evadir la respuesta, y también sabía que, si llevaba todo eso hasta el final, sería su culpa por corromper la inocencia que le quedaba al muchacho, pero si sus deducciones no fallaban, Josuke no sería capaz de llegar hasta ese punto. Sin embargo, ahí radicaba el posible fallo; Josuke nunca hacía lo que suponía, le resultaba impredecible y por eso lo odiaba tanto; a causa de él se veía obligado a actuar de la peor forma posible, rompiendo todos sus esquemas, pisoteando su propia lógica y su moral.

—Escucha, Rohan.

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en especial porque el chico lo había tomado por los hombros.

—¡Lo siento! Yo...

El rostro de Rohan pareció iluminarse, y asombrarse en cierto modo.

—No creí que llegaríamos a esto tan rápido. La verdad, es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

¿O sea que su predicción había acertado? ¿En serio? ¿Por primera vez? ¿Con ese patán?

—Pero en verdad quiero acostarme contigo... aunque no me gusta cómo suena el decirlo de esa manera. En fin, esto, yo... Seguiré tus instrucciones.

Por fuera podría lucir estoico, pero por dentro había quedado atónito. En aquellos profundos ojos azules podía notar la sinceridad, la determinación y un pequeño brillo de algo que estaba por despertar. Cuanto más pasaba sin dar una respuesta, más veía ese determinado rostro ruborizarse, luchando por no apartar la mirada para dar más peso a sus palabras.

¡Momento! Presentía que Josuke no querría acostarse con él, pero ya sabía que haría una cosa distinta; justo ahora ocurría algo diferente, lo cual, había previsto; entonces, eso significaba que no tendrían sexo. ¿Cierto?

—Pero di algo, maldición —dijo, casi apretando los dientes. Con todo lo que había logrado no quería verse nervioso frente a Rohan, al menos, no en esa situación.

Eso ayudó a que Rohan saliera de su paradoja mental. La única opción que le restaba era seguir con su plan y rogar que funcionara.

—Bien —elaboró un círculo con el pulgar y el índice de su diestra, y lo atravesó con el índice de la mano derecha—. ¿Quién la va a meter?

Josuke quedó en shock y, joder, se quería reír de su patético rostro.

Con cierta fuerza, mandó al muchacho a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, cuidando de que sus pieles no hicieran contacto y de que la bata no revelara nada de lo que había debajo.

—Escucha bien —añadió—: mi cuerpo, mis reglas.

A Josuke le costó captarlo a la primera. Estaba nervioso, así que, por primera vez en su vida, agradeció que Rohan fuera agresivo y tomara el control de la situación.

—Por lo tanto —continuó—, tú nunca vas a estar arriba. ¿Te quedó claro?

No supo si eso era una indicación o una amenaza, pues Rohan tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no era su típica expresión de hartazgo, así que se limitó a asentir de nuevo resistiendo las ganas de acariciarle, cuando menos, las piernas. Habían transcurrido un par de años desde que se había enamorado de él y tenerlo justo así, sobre su cuerpo, con tan poca ropa y oliendo increíble... ¡Dios! Por si fuera poco, allí estaba, conteniendo todo impulso animal para hacer como que entendía todo lo que le decía.

—Ok —se incorporó sobre su lugar, dejando a Rohan sentado sobre sus piernas—. Sigues arriba —señaló, al notar que el otro estaba a nada de replicar.

Entonces, pasó las manos por el cuello ajeno y las deslizó bajo la bata de baño para descubrir los hombros. Rohan soltó un respingo y desvió la mirada. Se sentía tan... invadido. ¡Y por el delincuente ese! Aunque, a la vez, también percibía lo sensibles y trémulas que podían ser esas manos algo ásperas.

Josuke más o menos supuso que Rohan no colaboraría del todo, es decir, se trataba de él. A decir verdad, aún con la cercanía, le producía vergüenza hacer cosas así. También le resultaba extraño, porque en otras ocasiones habría recibido una puñalada con cualquier objeto punzo cortante (para detenerlo en el proceso, claro). ¿Qué intentaba lograr Rohan con exactitud? No debía ser "darle gusto", porque eso carecía de lógica. Algo en todo eso resultaba surrealista. No obstante, llevó los labios hasta las clavículas opuestas y no dudó en dejar besos en un camino trazado hacia la oreja.

—Nada de marcas.

Josuke gruñó en respuesta y prosiguió a introducir las manos hacia la espalda baja.

No era la primera vez que sentía el agarre de Josuke, pero sí era la primera en que sentía el contacto de piel con piel. Quizá acostarse con él no fuese tan malo, pero tampoco aceptaría ser el desahogo sexual de alguien más. Estaría mucho mejor hacer eso en una situación más formal, pero...

«Mierda» Formalizar una relación con ese delincuente y recibir sentencia a cárcel eran casi el mismo asunto. ¿Qué ganaría al estar atado a esa pesadilla andante?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al observar con detenimiento la peculiar marca en forma de estrella que Josuke tenía cerca del cuello. Había visualizado algo así de reojo en pocas ocasiones, pero ahora la podía incluso palpar.

Enredó los dedos en aquellos cabellos oscuros y humedecidos. El bastardo lucía bastante apuesto cuando tenía el cabello acomodado de cualquier otra manera que no fuera su ridículo tupé. Ya había aceptado que también poseía facciones afiladas y varoniles, por lo que llegó a usarlo como referencia en más de una ocasión. Por último: su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico de apenas veinte ya tuviera una figura tan detallada y trabajada?

Josuke era físicamente perfecto, y Rohan no podía despreciar el arte natural; sin embargo, esa personalidad tan nefasta que se cargaba era una tremenda jaqueca. ¿Qué pasó allí Mamá Naturaleza? ¿No que muy sabia?

Ese muchacho era una enorme contradicción. Era ridículo, increíble, funesto. Era todo lo que amaba y odiaba a la vez. Por eso quería detenerse. Por eso no quería seguir. Por eso no detestaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tomó por los hombros a su dichoso tormento, luego de sentir como éste le manoseaba los glúteos con descaro. Terminó por empujarlo de manera brusca contra la cama y, con su pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la sorpresa, espetó:

—¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

—Ah… —respondió con un dudoso monosílabo, antes de bajar la mirada y proseguir—. Algo que, al parecer, te gustó.

—¿Pero qué...?

Rohan se vio interrumpido por la mano de Josuke, que señalaba algo en sí mismo. Por tal razón, apreció su propio cuerpo al bajar la vista. Tenía la bata abierta en su totalidad, exponiendo su desnudez, y a la erección que comenzaba a notarse entre sus piernas.

—Vaya. Incluso alguien como tú puede dar una buena vista.

—Por supuesto. Estás hablando del gran Ro… ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —no sabía si se había enrojecido tanto por la situación o si era de pura rabia. ¿Acaso eso había sido un cumplido?

Eso no se iba a quedar así, por lo que no reparó en tocar sobre la entrepierna de Josuke, descubriendo que se hallaba bastante duro.

—¡Roh...!

—¿Ah? —agregó, altanero—. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —ni corto ni perezoso, se deshizo del cinturón y desabrochó los pantalones, pero fue tomado por una de las muñecas.

—Rohan.

—Igualdad de condiciones en la cama. ¡Nueva regla!

—¡¿Ah?!

No, eso no. No debía permitir que ese mangaka loco le sacara la ropa, que era lo único que mantenía _apretado_ todo en su lugar, para que no se descontrolara demasiado.

Entonces, pasaron un rato forcejeando. Rohan perdió su única e inútil prenda, y ahora se encontraba exhausto, excitado por alguna extraña razón, pero había conseguido dejar desnudo a Josuke, quien ahora se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡¿Quieres dejar esa actitud tan matapasiones de una vez?! (Es un milagro que no se me haya bajado) —le arrojó su bóxer a la cabeza para rematar.

Josuke hizo fuerza en el abdomen para sentarse, cruzando las piernas y encaró a Rohan con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de indignación y molestia.

—¿Matapasiones, yo? Te recuerdo que eres el único que actúa como si esto fuera lo peor que le ocurre en la vida. ¡Eres imposible! —le apuntó con el índice, a sabiendas de que el otro odiaba ser señalado.

Rohan no tardó en tomar su dedo con una mano para doblarlo hacia arriba, pero Josuke jaló el brazo en el momento justo, para evitar que le rompiera un hueso, todo eso mientras hablaba, molesto.

—¡Lo único imposible aquí es tu verga!

Una vez más, Josuke quedó en shock.

—Es decir… —hizo una pequeña pausa para sentarse sobre las piernas de Josuke, sin embargo, en esta ocasión acercó su cuerpo lo suficiente para juntar y comparar el tamaño de sus miembros, tomándolos con una mano—, tú no eres japonés. Es más, ni siquiera eres asiático. ¿Sabes de dónde viene tu familia?

Pese a que ambos variaban en cuestión de centímetros, no de manera tan exagerada, pero sí notoria, lo más evidente del asunto era el grosor. Josuke estaba a otro nivel, uno que gritaba "soy extranjero".

—Yo… yo… ¡¿Yo qué sé?! —¿Por qué estaban hablando de eso justo ahora?—. S-Sé que el Señor Joestar es medio británico, medio americano, una cosa así, pero… —¿Por qué hablar del viejo ahora? ¡¿Por qué ese de todos los temas?! Rápido. Debía cambiar el rumbo de la conversación antes de que se arruinara su ánimo—. ¡Pero Jotaro también la tiene grande!

Rohan elaboró una mueca de disgusto que auguraba un "pongamos fin a esto, lárgate", así que Josuke no tardó en explicar de qué iba el asunto.

—Una vez fui a las aguas termales con mis amigos, por supuesto, invitamos a Jotaro y accedió a venir. Es natural querer comparar en esos momentos, sabes.

Sudaba frío y en verdad que no podía ver los penetrantes ojos verdes de Rohan justo ahora; muchas veces quiso tenerlo así de cerca en el pasado para admirar su color, pero ahora era lo último que necesitaba. Aparte, ¿por qué sólo con él le ocurrían esas cosas? Con el resto de sus amigos hasta hicieron bromas sucias al respecto, es decir, Okuyasu y Koichi sí eran japoneses, y el momento se prestaba para ello, pero esa era una historia en la que no quería pensar. Es más, por mero impulso tomó la mano de Rohan con la suya y, aprovechando que rodeaba ambos miembros, comenzó a ejercer un suave movimiento hacia arriba y abajo, buscando masturbarse.

—¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo con mi mano?

—Arreglo la incómoda situación en la que nos metiste.

—…

—De nada.

Los dos dejaron la mirada fija en el obsceno cuadro de placer mutuo y escasos minutos transcurrieron para que la sangre les subiera a la cabeza. Aunque de manera pausada y con suspiros entrecortados, la respiración de ambos adquirió ritmos distintos. Rohan supo que era momento de parar cuando de su miembro comenzó a salir liquido preseminal y Josuke dejó de lado la faena para tomar el pene de Rohan y acariciar el glande con el pulgar en movimientos circulares.

Quizá fue brusco, pero Rohan apartó la mano de Josuke. Sería patético que terminara por venirse en esos instantes, quedando a merced de ese delincuente.

Acostó a Josuke, subiendo a gatas sobre éste, y notó con total claridad como se le iban los ojos al chico en el acto de deleitarse con su cuerpo.

«Pervertido».

Sin mediar una sola palabra, tomó la botella de lubricante que había dejado cerca y dejó caer un buen chorro sobre el miembro ajeno.

—_¡Gah! _—se quejó—. ¡Está frío!

Rohan rodó los ojos.

—Como escuche otra protesta tuya, te voy a sacar de la casa y me importa un comino que estés en pelotas. ¿De acuerdo?

Lo único que escuchó como respuesta fue una especie de gruñido que no dejaba nada en claro.

Esparció el gel por el miembro opuesto, a sabiendas de que era innecesario; no obstante, aunque lo negara, quería tocarlo un poco más y hacer que sufriera al brindarle un vaivén tortuoso y pausado.

Luego, redirigió tres de sus dedos hacia el ano, logrando introducirlos con relativa facilidad y, así, comprobar que la preparación previa en el baño había resultado bien.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su delincuente por excelencia y, esta vez, no le riñó cuando lo sintió acariciarle con lascivia las piernas e, inclusive, apretarle el trasero.

Altivo, altanero, orgulloso y arrogante; sabía que era poco, pero esos adjetivos describían a la perfección a Rohan. Incluso desnudo, su postura desprendía altivez y eso no le quitaba lo erótico al asunto, todo lo contrario, lo prendía.

Rohan tomó el pene de Josuke y lo colocó entre sus glúteos, dudando sobre si debía hacerlo o no. Otra de las razones para detestarlo era esa: le hacía titubear (a veces).

—¿Crees que entre? —cuestionó sin malicia alguna, de hecho, le preocupaba lo que Rohan estaba a punto de hacer. También le excitaba, pero no quería forzarlo o presionarlo.

Una venita de molestia se hizo presente sobre una de las sienes de Rohan.

—Yo soy quien debería decir eso —con la última palabra, dio dos golpecitos con el puño cerrado sobre el pecho contrario.

Apoyado sobre las rodillas, levantó la cadera y colocó el pene de Josuke justo frente a su ano. Se había dilatado con propiedad, en teoría, no debía salir nada mal. Bajó la cadera, introduciendo la punta; acto seguido, sintió que sus piernas quedaban sin fuerza y sus glúteos chocaron contra la piel ajena; se había penetrado por completo en un movimiento brusco y rápido. Un gemido lastimero se ahogó en su garganta; no obstante, se cubrió la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¡R-Rohan! ¿Te encuentras bi...? —el nombrado calló sus palabras con un simple movimiento de mano.

Algo inenarrable nació en el interior de Josuke, quería seguir con eso, mover a Rohan e introducirse una y otra vez en su cuerpo como una fiera; después de todo, su interior estaba caliente y lo devoraba por completo. Por otro lado, una punzada de preocupación no dejaba de molestarlo; sí, había fantaseado un par de veces con ese momento, pero nunca quiso lastimar a Rohan en el proceso.

«Esto está mal».

Pero podía remediarlo.

—Crazy Diam...

—¡Detente ahí, Higashikata Josuke! —aún dolorido, tomó las muñecas contrarias y las presionó contra la cama.

Su respiración era profunda, sin llegar a ser agitada, parecía que le costara trabajo, pero intentaba mantener todo bajo control, incluso si su cuerpo presentaba ligeros temblores.

—Como uses tu Stand conmigo, haré que olvides todo esto con Heaven's Door.

Josuke frunció el entrecejo. Sabía cómo era Rohan, le permitía muchas cosas a esas alturas para no terminar en peleas ridículas, pero también le había dejado muy en claro que usaría sus habilidades cuando fuera necesario; no le importaba si le destrozaba ese estúpido orgullo en el proceso.

—Deja de decir idioteces. Dolió, ¿no? Si estás herido puedo...

—¡He dicho que no!

—¡Eres un terco! ¡Diamo...!

—¡Empeorará si lo haces!

Eso sí que lo detuvo, y posó la mirada en un agitado Rohan, exigiendo respuestas.

Lo primero que obtuvo fue un golpe en el pecho.

—Maldita sea —susurró, ¿por qué el idiota de Higashikata tenía que ser así? Le molestaba y no dudaba en expresarlo—. Escúchame bien, pedazo de animal, y grábate esto en la cabeza de arriba: pasé horas allí dentro —señaló el baño—, dilatando y lavando muy bien para que tuvieras donde meter esa cosa enorme que tienes entre las piernas —cada tanto le picaba uno de los pectorales con el dedo índice a modo de reclamo—. Si decides usar a tu Crazy Diamond de manera imprudente, regresarías al momento anterior a eso y lo que ocurriría será algo que tú no quieres ver y que yo, ni en joda, quiero experimentar, ¿entendiste?

Josuke parpadeó un par de veces, atónito. En poco tiempo, su rostro comenzó a adquirir un intenso color rojizo, y Rohan lo miró con curiosidad, más sosegado.

—Entonces tú... ¿Te preparaste para mí?

Rohan soltó una lacónica risa, produciendo una sensación extrañísima, semejante a una vibración, sobre el miembro de Josuke.

—¿No dejas de sentirte importante en ningún momento, verdad? —levantó una ceja, casi indignado—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pasaría en caso de hacer esto sin preparación? —no le dio tiempo para responder, y chasqueó la lengua en señal de hartazgo—. Parece que sigues siendo el mocoso de siempre. Ya he tenido suficiente —junto con esa oración, comenzó a levantarse, con la resolución de terminar ese ridículo acto.

—Oye, oye, oye —tras percibir aquellas intenciones, se acomodó sobre su lugar, quedando sentado para tomar a Rohan por la cintura y bajarlo de nuevo, arrancándole un quejido entrecortado y penoso.

Obtuvo una mirada de odio a cambio. Había utilizado más fuerza de la debida, ¡pero no había sido su culpa! Se encontraba demasiado excitado, apenas lúcido para seguir con la charla sin dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos. No podía dejar ir a ese excéntrico de mal genio, no ahora, no sin demostrarle lo que era capaz de hacer por él, y que quería volver de eso algo más pasional, más intenso y memorable. El único problema era esa personalidad que...

«Deja de arruinarlo».

Con lo bien que habían comenzado a salir las cosas.

—Maldita sea —luego de pronunciar eso, comenzó a besarle el cuello, suave y con deseo—. ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así de difícil?

—¿Hah? —colocó las manos sobre los hombros opuestos, ya por costumbre tendía a apartarlo, aunque cada vez terminaba por emplear menos fuerza que en la ocasión anterior y, ahora, aquella acción apenas incluía presión sobre la piel.

—Podrías cooperar un poco más —pronunció, entre beso y beso—. Al menos mientras hacemos esto.

—Me rehúso.

—Eres imposible —protestó, pero no quiso escuchar nada más, así que procedió a juntar sus labios con los opuestos.

Esa sensación a la que se había vuelto adicto era su mayor perdición y sabía que también lo era para Rohan, así que rodeó su espalda baja con ambos brazos, subiendo uno en una caricia hacia el centro de sus omóplatos. Rohan, por su parte se abrazó del cuello de Josuke y dejó que los dedos de una mano se enredaran con suavidad en esos cabellos oscuros que, sin peinar, resultaban sedosos al tacto. Gracias a eso la temperatura subió de golpe y cuando fue momento de separarse, lo hicieron con lentitud, quedando a una distancia peligrosa, que les permitía mezclar sus alientos.

—Voy a moverte —anunció Josuke, invocando a Crazy Diamond a espaldas de Rohan.

Acto seguido, hizo que lo tomara de la base de los glúteos y él redirigió su agarre hacia esa cintura que lo incitaba a dejar marcas. Poco a poco, comenzó a levantar a su amante apenas unos centímetros, antes de bajarlo con cuidado, ejerciendo una ligera presión cuando quedaba en contacto con su pelvis.

Rohan no le reprochó el uso inadecuado de su Stand, pero sí le advirtió que no quería verlo o congelaría el ambiente. De vez en cuando se limitaba a soltar unos quejidos profundos, casi roncos, que se ahogaban en su garganta. Aquel acto dejó de doler tanto con el tiempo, en especial cuando Josuke le tomó el miembro con una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo como si fuera el propio. Ese desgraciado no dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad, a lo que respondió mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, una zona que, por prueba y error, descubrió que causaba que la piel de Josuke se erizara. Cuando escuchó un jadeo por parte del otro y percibió un ligero temblor, se detuvo, soltando una pequeña risa victoriosa que dejó entre dientes.

—Mierda... Rohan...

Lo único que el nombrado atinó a hacer fue buscar el lubricante con la mirada. Alcanzó la botella con una mano y se la pegó a Josuke en el pecho.

Podía llegar a ser despistado, luciendo inocente en ocasiones, pero aquello le hizo desaparecer su Stand y tomar el objeto. Acostó a Rohan en la cama y pudo notar su rostro confundido, cuando sostuvo una de sus piernas con la mano, dejándola sobre el hombro mientras abría la otra a modo de escuadra, apoyándola sobre las cobijas.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás...? —reprochó, frunciendo el ceño, y quedando con la pregunta a medias, pues Josuke lo interrumpió.

—No me voy a quedar arriba —chasqueó la lengua, aún recordabas las reglas recién impuestas, aunque sí tenía la vaga esperanza de que Rohan lo dejara seguir así—, sólo será un momento.

Luego, destapó el lubricante y lo dejó caer sobre su miembro en un hilo no tan abundante ni tan fino, todo mientras penetraba a Rohan con parsimonia, intentando que sus urgencias no salieran a flote. Ansiaba ser más rudo, apresurar el movimiento de sus caderas e intentar hacer gemir a Rohan en el proceso. De hecho, ejerciendo fuerza podría lograrlo, pero corría el riesgo elevado de que su muy desgraciado mangaka le negara el hacerlo de nuevo. Además, también estaba el hecho de que a Rohan le había dolido y aunque ya no lo demostraba, sí podía notar una pizca de incomodidad en sus facciones. Apostaría lo que fuera a que le costaba mantener el ritmo de sus contracciones y que ese era el punto clave; cuando sentía a Rohan relajarse alrededor de su miembro, era cuando lo veía disfrutar un poco más, pero cuando se contraía, mordía su labio, se tensaba e, inclusive, le encajaba las uñas en la piel (suerte que las tenía muy cortas); en esos momentos hacía más lentos sus movimientos e intentaba apresurarlos cuando no apretaba tanto.

Al sentir que la zona que los unía estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, se detuvo, cerró el lubricante y lo dejó a un lado en la cama, por si volvía a ocuparlo.

—Aquí —se agachó lo suficiente, tomó un brazo de Rohan y lo pasó sobre su cuello, esperando a que se sostuviera.

—Sí, sí —respondió a regañadientes, porque aunque era para beneficio propio, le molestaba seguir las indicaciones de alguien más, en especial se trataba de Higashikata.

De nuevo, quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas del único maleante al que le permitía admirar su magnífico semblante.

Josuke le levantó el rostro con cierta cortesía y, casi como pidiendo permiso, logró unir sus labios otra vez. También percibió como le acariciaba las piernas, los costados y la espalda. Sabía que Josuke intentaba volver todo más íntimo, más pasional, más fogoso, y todo dentro de su inexperiencia. Le tentaba a pensar que eran efectos secundarios del deseo y la necesidad, porque había lujuria involucrada, pero desde hacía tiempo había adquirido esa inútil habilidad de percibir las intenciones de Josuke por la manera en que lo tocaba y las zonas en las que lo hacía. Gracias a eso sabía que no querría follárselo y ya, sino que buscaba hacerlo suyo por completo. Lo cual era inaudito, el increíble Rohan Kishibe no pertenecía a nadie y no lo haría jamás; si dejaba a Josuke hacer todo eso, era porque se trataba de un caso excepcional, de algo diferente y especial que jamás reconocería en voz alta. Sólo porque se trataba de él era que le permitiría repetir lo que estaba sucediendo las veces que fueran necesarias.

—Bien, aquí vamos.

—¿Hn?

Rohan se vio obligado a abrazarse de Josuke, cuando sintió cómo lo tomaba por los muslos para levantarse de la cama.

—¿Pero qué...? —al toparse con la mirada del patán número uno de Morioh, éste le sonreía como si hubiera ganado alguna clase de apuesta.

Josuke se ayudó de la pared para presionar a Rohan entre ésta y su cuerpo.

—Técnicamente, no estoy arriba de ti.

«Mierda». Ese par de palabras le bastaron para saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ahora sí se lo iban a follar.

—Dime si te lastima en algún momento.

Rohan hizo un sonido parecido a un "hmp" y desvió la mirada. Josuke aprovechó eso para besarle una mejilla.

—No prometo detenerme, pero sería bueno saberlo —bromeó, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Antes de cualquier cosa, se aseguró de tenerlo bien sujeto y, acto seguido, comenzó a moverse con mayor libertad.

—Ah, maldición —jadeó.

Ahora que podía incrementar el ritmo, sacar y meter su pene hasta la mitad, más o menos, la sensación del sexo era mucho más apremiante.

—Rohan...

El único que llenaba de sonidos la habitación era Josuke, sus jadeos y gruñidos cargados de éxtasis, electrizaban la habitación.

A medida que intensificaba sus movimientos, el placer de Rohan era mayor; sin embargo, cuidaba mucho no hacer ninguna clase de sonido vergonzoso. Justo en esos instantes, tras observar los firmes brazos de Josuke, Rohan se percató de lo mucho que ese chico había crecido en los últimos cuatro años. Es decir, sabía que era un hombre robusto con nada de cerebro, pero fue hasta ese momento que notó cada músculo del cuello, el pecho y los brazos, marcándose de manera exquisita bajo aquella piel que, aún cubierta de cicatrices, no dejaba de parecerle un hermoso lienzo. Le nació un impulso antinatural por dibujarlo; no por volverlo su musa, sino su David.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la manera en que era penetrado por Josuke adquirió un matiz diferente y no pudo evitar gemir en el proceso. Acto seguido, le mordió el cuello con fuerza, haciendo que el chico se quejara como respuesta al dolor.

Lo único que Josuke atinó a hacer fue el retomar el ritmo de su vaivén, obteniendo como consecuencia a un Rohan cada vez más agitado, que le mordía y arañaba con ímpetu.

—¡Josuke! —no sonaba a gemido, sino a reclamo.

Ese pedazo de idiota.

—¡Hijo de la gran...!

Sus palabras se cortaban al recibir cada embestida.

—¡La que te parió... Higashikata!

A saber cómo lo había logrado, pero el desgraciado había encontrado su próstata y era tan jodidamente placentero que su cuerpo admitía un placer violento que no sabía cómo descargar.

—Carajo... —sus pulmones, siempre tan eficientes en sus funciones, parecían haber olvidado la manera correcta de respirar.

Lejos de ofenderse, Josuke se encontraba fascinado con esa faceta de Rohan. Casi le parecía gracioso que su vocabulario adquiriera nuevos matices. Se concentró en lo poco que Rohan dejaba ver de su rostro, pues lo escondía tras el dorso de una mano o se recargaba en su cuello. También lo mordía con fuerza y clavaba sus uñas en la piel más próxima. De alguna forma logró entender que eran muestras súbitas del goce que sentía su amante y lo aceptó como pago por el dolor que le hizo pasar cuando se sentó sobre su miembro (sin ser culpa suya).

Era inaudito. Rohan sabía que podría eyacular así, sin ninguna otra clase de contacto. Qué humillante. No iba a dejar que eso sucediera, por lo que cerró sus dedos entorno a su erección y apresuró el movimiento. Más temprano que tarde, su semen quedó esparcido sobre una parte del torso opuesto. Sintió su cuerpo estremecer en cada movimiento, ahora el estímulo era tan excesivo que casi resultaba doloroso.

—Detente.

En verdad, no podía, no soportaba más.

—Ya casi —respondió Josuke, siendo un tanto más brusco en el acto de penetrarlo. No le faltaba mucho para terminar.

Agitado y abrumado, Rohan se sostuvo de Josuke, intentando regular su respiración en el proceso; de golpe, abrió los ojos y se tensó. Recordó que lo estaban haciendo sin condón, por lo que llevó su rostro frente al del muchacho para darle un sutil y amable consejo, también llamado "amenaza", en el lenguaje de Rohan.

—Ni se te ocurra venirte dentro.

Sin embargo, supo que había sido demasiado tarde, pues a mitad de la oración notó como el chico daba sus últimas estocadas, quedando quieto en su interior.

«Oh, no...» pensó Josuke, luego de ver la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigía Rohan, quien, sin saber de dónde carajos, ya tenía en la mano una de sus peligrosas plumas para dibujar manga.

Resultado de sus instintos de autopreservación, se alejó del psicópata en potencia del cual se había enamorado, para evitar ser apuñalado. Lo había soltado en el proceso, claro, y en esas cuatro paredes hizo eco la voz de Rohan, quien había soltado un gemido entre doloroso y lastimero, al caer de lleno con el trasero al piso.

—Mierda —susurró Josuke, acercándose unos pasos para levantarlo, pero en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los ajenos, se congeló en su lugar.

No buscaba sumar otra cicatriz a su tez, pero quería tomar en Rohan en brazos para, cuando menos, llevarlo a la cama. Sin embargo, encontró cierto gusto en verlo en el suelo con las piernas bien separadas.

Ambos seguían agitados, producto de todo lo anterior, pero la situación sin duda que era de lo más extraña. Sin girarse, Rohan colocó las palmas de las manos en la pared, intentando usarla como soporte. Falló en el intento de levantarse, y aunque su caída había sido cuestión de pobres centímetros, esta vez apretó los dientes y se quejó por el dolor.

—Te lo advertí, Higashikata.

Rohan sólo lo llamaba por su apellido cuando se enfadaba.

—¡Pudiste decirlo antes! Tuvimos tiempo suficiente, así que no me vengas con esas ahora.

—¡Serás…! —tenía muchos adjetivos ofensivos para calificarlo justo ahora, pero cierta sensación desconcertante llamó su atención en las partes más bajas de su cuerpo y, cuando desvió la mirada hacia donde era requerida, puso especial atención en el semen que era expulsado de su interior.

A causa del morbo que la escena evocaba, Josuke llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna, rogando no ponerse duro de nuevo. No obstante, al no apartar la mirada, en ínfimos segundos un fino hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar de su nariz. Rohan levantó la mirada en el momento en que esto sucedía, y no dudó en lanzarle a Josuke lo único que sostenía en la mano.

—¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor!

Esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo el objeto y nunca se sintió tan aliviado de que un mangaka fuera despojado de sus herramientas.

Rohan estiró una mano y Josuke lo miró con recelo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Es que acaso no vas a ayudarme? ¿Acaso quieres que te lo pida? ¿Qué tan arrogante puedes ser, Higashikata?

El nombrado se limpió la sangre del rostro con el dorso de la mano, esperando que no se derramara más. Chasqueó la lengua y, con sospecha, se acercó a Rohan, ayudándolo a pararse, aunque no dudó en cargarlo al estilo nupcial para llevarlo a la cama.

—Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Josuke se detuvo con una interrogante en el rostro. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—Ya que tuviste el descaro de hacer eso —señaló el semen en el suelo—, al menos ten la decencia de asearme.

—¿Hah? ¿Yo?

—¿Ves a otro idiota por aquí que pueda hacerlo?

Josuke gruñó en respuesta. Estaba cansado, todo el día había movido objetos pesados de un lado a otro, comenzaba a darle hambre, sin mencionar el esfuerzo de haber cargado a Rohan para tener sexo. Su cuerpo exigía un merecido descanso.

—Date prisa, estoy exhausto.

«¡Serás tirano!» dijo para sus adentros mientras se encaminaba de mala gana hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta de dicha habitación con toda la elegancia que una patada podía otorgar y dejó de pie a Rohan, antes de acercarse a la bañera para abrir el agua caliente.

Rohan tomó el mango de la regadera extensible y sonrió con malicia al notar que Josuke estaba muy cerca, así que abrió el agua fría y le dejó caer el chorro sobre la cabeza.

Luego de unos segundos, la cerró y le dio la espalda. Luego, se encaminó, con cuidado de no resbalar, hacia uno de los banquillos donde podría sentarse para lavar su cuerpo.

—Parecía que lo necesitabas.

—Sí, tienes razón —lo decía de verdad, ya que eso le ayudó a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Metió las manos en el chorro de agua caliente, comprobando que la temperatura fuera la adecuada, entonces, se alejó de ese lugar y se acercó al otro por la espalda.

—Oh, por cierto, lamento no haber preguntado antes. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu cuerpo?

La voz que pronunció aquello había sonado tan atenta, que Rohan dudó que se tratase del Josuke que conocía, pero antes de poder voltear para comprobarlo, recibió una fuerte nalgada, de una mano húmeda y caliente, por lo que terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras un espasmo de dolor, muy parecido a un calambre, le recorría aquella zona tan baja en la que la espalda pierde su nombre.

—Oh, parece que no muy bien.

Rohan se topó con esa mirada altiva y burlona que tanto odiaba. Ese desgraciado se las iba a pagar, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

* * *

En la amplia bañera había dos personas a quienes les dolía la espalda, aunque por motivos distintos. Por un lado, estaba Rohan, de él sobraba aclarar las razones, es más, el agua caliente le servía para relajar su cuerpo; por el otro, Josuke, a quien la temperatura hacía que le escocieran los arañazos recibidos. Cabe destacar que ambos tenían mordiscos por todas partes, no como resultado de un jugueteo intenso, sino de la pelea originada por Rohan, a causa de la nalgada que recibió.

Josuke se estaba quedando dormido, no lo hacía por temor a ser ahogado y porque Rohan sí que estaba tomando una plácida siesta sobre su pecho. Por seguridad, sólo uno de los dos podía descansar; pero, carajo, en verdad se estaba pudriendo de sueño, el cansancio acumulado era demasiado y el calor de la habitación no ayudaba.

Gracias a algún ente divino que se apiadó de su situación, Rohan abrió los ojos y le ordenó a su amante que lo llevara a la cama.

A saber cómo lo logró, pero Josuke secó lo mejor posible su cabello y el contrario; además, ahora caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados y con un Rohan en brazos y en bata. Utilizó a su Stand para recorrer las cobijas, se deshizo de la única prenda que portaba el mangaka y lo arropó. Verlo así era digno del recuerdo. Pocas veces se podía topar con un Rohan tan tranquilo y apacible, por lo que no dudó en acariciar una de sus mejillas con el pulgar.

En fin, hora de irse.

Sin embargo, se metió bajo las sábanas y se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba desnudo y exhausto. Quería descansar un poco antes de que lo corrieran de allí. Para su sorpresa, Rohan continuaba con su imperturbable descanso. De entrada, le pareció extrañísimo que no se despertara, ya que ese hombre era de sueño inhumanamente ligero; pero también se alegró, sería la primera vez que podría dormir en la habitación de Rohan, en esa casa en general.

Tras minutos enteros de mutismo, Rohan removió el cabello casi seco de Josuke. Se atrevió a hacerlo dada la respiración acompasada que era capaz de percibir, gracias a la cual, notó que ya estaba dormido.

—Te dije que no te quería arriba —susurró, a la par en la que sentía el peso del muchacho sobre su cuerpo.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia los bíceps opuestos y se deleitó con el tacto durante un tiempo. Lo había hecho trabajar demasiado, en todos los sentidos, y se replanteó el trato que le había ofrecido. No era para menos, pues su relación había terminado de cabeza: pasar de ser molestos conocidos a absurdos amantes, y podía asegurarlo al ver los rastros de marcas de dientes que Josuke tenía por todo el brazo. Pensándolo bien, esa ridícula pelea en el baño, aunque algo brusca, había resultado divertida, claro que en el momento no lo pensó así.

Rohan estaba acostumbrado a ser admirado e idolatrado por la gente. Por lo cual, sentir encima la mirada de Josuke era como recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo. En esos momentos, voltear para descubrir aquella bobalicona y sincera sonrisa que solía adornar su rostro... Era una pesadilla. Cada que cerraba los ojos podía verlo, y no fue hasta tiempo después, que descubrió que ese era otro síntoma de esa enfermedad conocida como enamoramiento. Creyó que con los años y la distancia todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero fue todo lo contrario, y supo que había llegado a la etapa terminal de su padecimiento cuando se vio a sí mismo acompañado de Josuke en una sala de cine. Su estúpida primera cita. Ni siquiera fue planeada como tal, sólo terminaron allí y entre más se acostumbra a sus besos, descubría que no había marcha atrás. Su tumba había sido mantener relaciones con él y ahora se pudriría a su lado por el resto de la eternidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, casi para la media noche, tanto Josuke como su madre se encontraban en la sala, curioseando los regalos de cumpleaños.

—Qué buen detalle de Koichi —comentó Tomoko, fascinada con un auto deportivo de colección, a tamaño escala, por supuesto, del que Josuke se había enamorado a primera vista en un centro comercial—. Ahora abre éste.

A las manos de Josuke llegó una cajita forrada de azul marino con un moño blanco.

—¿De quién es esto? —no recordaba que alguien le hubiera obsequiado algo semejante.

—Ah, no lo sé. Llegó por correo a mitad de la fiesta. Yo lo recibí, pero no quise interrumpir y lo coloqué en la mesa junto con el resto.

—Ya veo.

¿Sería el regalo de Jotaro? Por cuestiones de trabajo le había comentado que no podría asistir a su cumpleaños número veinte, pero que se encargaría de mandarle un obsequio. Por supuesto que Josuke se negó, bastándole con el hecho de que recordara la fecha y que le felicitara por teléfono. Ahora se hallaba emocionado. ¿Qué clase de cosas podría haber en un empaque de ese tamaño? Al abrirlo, encontró una caja de cuero, la cual, destapó sin esfuerzo, topándose con un reloj americano en detalles de plata y cuarzo, que lucía bastante elegante.

Tomoko soltó un suave silbido.

—¿No luce muy caro? ¿Quién derrocharía tanto dinero en ti? —agregó impresionada y con un toque socarrón.

—Gracias por quererme tanto, mamá.

En fin, no sabía cómo agradecería aquello, más tarde pensaría en algo. De momento, tomó el reloj entre sus manos y una pequeña tarjeta cayó al suelo. Por inercia, la levantó y, sobre ésta, escrita en una perfecta e impactante caligrafía, había dos letras grabadas con tinta.

R.K.

Una sonrisa cálida curvó los labios de Josuke, incluso rió por lo bajo antes de atarse el reloj a la muñeca.

Ahora, estaba seguro de dos cosas. La primera era que nunca retiraría ese objeto de su cuerpo; la segunda, que en cuanto amaneciera se plantaría en la casa de Rohan para pasar el día con él. Ansiaba pasar más noches a su lado y, eventualmente, eternos días.

* * *

_¡Al fin!_

_Sé que tardé más de lo que dije en publicar este cap, pero quería entregar algo de calidad sí o sí, y con el poco tiempo libre que tengo (el cual, invierto en dormir tbh), pues me demoré. Lo siento mucho. ;v;_

_En fin, ¿qué les pareció el fic? :D_

_Estoy escribiendo un MisGio y un JotaKak también. Van a ser como este, de varios caps. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuál les gustaría que publicara primero? Ya saben, porque mis lectores lo son todo para mí y, aunque voy a publicar ambos, me gustaría saber si tienen alguna preferencia especial~_

_P.D.: Voy a escribir otro Josuhan, pero va a ser oneshot, así que no cuenta pedir otro Josuhan. (?)_


End file.
